Magic Academy
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Originalshipping. Red tries to bury his own feelings for a certain someone, but with danger rising and a foster sister determined to make him confess, the odds are against him. Join Red Hawks, Green Oak, and everyone else as they go through their lives as students of Hogwarts, the school for magic. Rated T might be put up to M
1. Chapter 1

Renny: This is basically the newer version of Elementals Academy, renamed Magic Academy. The idea I had last time sucked, so I'm gonna very loosely base this off Harry Potter, but I won't be following the storyline too closely, as some of the plot for the Harry Potter stuff will be put in whenever I feel like it. Basically, the stuff might happen in the wrong order. Hogwarts will be in this, and the layout will be the same as the actual school, so I don't need to describe it to you Potter fans. For those who have no idea at all, look it up. Red will be called Red Hawks, not Red Potter, because someone else already made that story. Jut type in Red Potter and see what comes up, k? Anyway, This has yaoi in it, and the four houses, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, will also be present. Also, some of the spells mentioned are either from the movie or from my own imagination. Anything else will either be explained in the second author notes, or in the story itself.

Green: That was a really long explanation.

Renny: Whatever. Also, pokemon will be in this as well, but the PokeSpe characters pokemon may be changed to see fit, or at least what I see fit anyway. Most will only have one of them, the first pokemon they ever had, but a few might have two (their starter) and at one point I might give them a full team.

Red: Renny doesn't own pokemon!

Renny: Damn straight. On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Train station-**

"Have you got everything?"

"Yep."

"Toothbrush?"

"Yes."

"Clothes, shoes, pokeballs in case you need them, pokedex, underwear?"

Red sighed in exasperation as his foster sister, Blue laughed behind him.

"Yes Mom." He rolled his eyes. "I got everything, I swear by Arceus." Poli, his Poliwhirl, stood next to Red, dragging his suitcase.

"Sorry to drop that on you, Poli."

"Poli, whirl!" The pokemon responded happily, as if saying 'I don't mind'. Red smiled and looked over at Blue, who was talking to Jiggly, her Jigglypuff, Clefy, her Clefairy, and Blasty, her Wartortle. Red himself had three pokemon with him. Poli, Saur the Ivysaur, and Pika the Pikachu. Despite being the same age, Red's mother had decided to foster Blue and now the two were going into the famous magic school, Hogwarts.

"Alright, you two look after each other, ok?" Lacey, Red's mother, smiled sadly. "I won't be seeing you until your first year is over. Look at you two, eleven years old and you're going off without me! Oh, I'm so happy, my babies are growing up!"

"Mom . . ." The two kids chorused. The woman laughed and quickly hugged them, saying goodbye as she dashed off to find Red's father. Red laughed and turned to Blue, only to be knocked down by a tiny whirlwind.

"Hey, what's the big- Huh?"

Red sat on his rear, staring at the small boy that had knocked him over. The kid had to be about nine or eight, Red thought. He blinked and studied the kid while he got his bearings. The kid, who looked kind of like a girl, had grey-brown hair that came down mid-back, and was slightly spiked up at the top. As the boy opened his eyes, Red was almost stunned to silence at how beautiful they were, forest green eyes that shone like stars. The boy had a thin frame, and wore a purple, turtleneck shirt with black trousers, brown boots and wore a low-hanging amber teardrop shaped pendant around his neck. A small bag was next to the boy.

"Hey, are you ok?" Red asked him. The boy gasped and grabbed the bag, squeaking and jumping up quickly. Red followed him slowly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Come on, I don't really mind what just happened, I wanna know if you're- Hey, come back!"

While he was talking the kid had dashed off. Blue sighed and walked up to Red with mock sympathy.

"Sometimes you can't have them all, bro." She smiled. "Hey, we should get on the train now."

Red nodded, and glanced in the direction the little kid had gone in. He wasn't anywhere to be seen, so Red followed Blue onto the Hogwarts Express and walked around, trying to find an empty carriage. They found one, near the back, with a girl in it, who looked about nine or ten.

"Hey, is it ok if we come in here?" Blue asked the little girl. She looked up and smiled, nodding happily.

"Sure! Ratty and I love meeting new people, isn't that right?" The girl asked her Rattata, who was lying on her lap. The rat pokemon nodded and yawned, curling up. Red and Blue sat down, their pokemon following quickly. Clefy and Jiggly went up to the window, looking out, and Blasty jumped up beside Blue. Poli gave Red his suitcase and went next to him.

"My name's Red, and this is my foster sister Blue. You?"

"Yellow." The girl grinned. "Hey, we're all named after colours, hehe. Oh wait, if she fostered? If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"Oh uh, her parents couldn't take care of her. They didn't have enough money, so my Mom offered to take her." Red explained. Blue butted in quickly.

"Yep, but my Mom and Dad still visit me whenever they can, and sometimes Lacey takes me to see them as well!" She laughed.

"Wow, cool! My parents work in some factory, so I have to live with my Uncle Wilton." Yellow said. "Hey, you guys wanna meet my other pokemon?"

"Sure!" Red and Blue nodded. Yellow took out two pokeballs and opened them up, revealing a Butterfree and another Pikachu.

"This is Kitty, my Butterfree. And this is Chuchu, my Pikachu!"

"Hey, I've got a Pikachu as well! Pika, Saur, come out!"

As soon as Pika caught sight of Chuchu, they two pokemon started conversing happily. Saur and Poli started playing with Kitty, and eventually Blasty joined in as well. Red and Blue talked with Yellow, all three wondering what the school would be like, and which house they wanted to be in.

"I'd love to be in Ravenclaw, but I might settle for Gryffindor if it comes up." Blue said. Red rolled his eyes.

"You would. I wanna be in Gryffindor, no questions asked!" He exclaimed.

"I'd like that as well, but I don't know what they'll put me in." Yellow said. By now, the train was moving out of the station and the trio watched as the land started passing by faster and faster.

"You know, I'm still wondering who that kid was." Red said.

"What kid?" Yellow asked. Rd quickly explained, and Blue facepalmed.

"Red, so what? That kid's way too young to even go to Hogwarts."

"Well, he had a bag, so maybe he actually was going!" Red snapped. Blue held up her hands and rolled her eyes, smirking.

"I think someone has a little crush."

"I do not! I just wanna know who he is, that's all!"

"Sure, and Dunsparce can fly." Blue snorted. "Red, you're gay, everyone knows that. Luckily being gay isn't a crime anymore and everyone accepts it like it's just another wild pokemon passing by. You obviously like that kid, whoever he was."

"Agh, fine! I kinda did, ok!? He was cute . . ." Red muttered, looking away with a slight hint of pink on his cheeks. Blue and Yellow giggled, and Poli suddenly popped up in front of Red, tugging on his jeans.

"What's up?" The boy asked. His pokemon pointed to the doors, and Red's eyes widened. They were open, and the little boy from before stood shyly in them.

"U-um, can I come in here, please?" The little boy asked quietly. Blue, who was trying not to squeal at how cute he was, nodded and looked at Red and Yellow.

"Sure!" Yellow smiled. Red just nodded dumbly. The boy slowly walked in and looked around, and almost sat next to Yellow, when Blue stood up and offered him her seat.

"But, you were-"

"Hey, I don't mind! Besides, I wanna talk to Yellow about something, so I'm fine." Blue shrugged. She plonked herself down next to Yellow and the two started talking quietly, and Red watched as the boy sat down next to him.

"Um, hi." Red blinked. "You kinda knocked me over before, but I wanna ask . . . What's your name?"

The boy looked up, startled. "Uh, can I not say it? I-I don't mean to offend but . . ."

"It's ok, I don't mind." Red smiled. "My name's Red, anyway. That girl over there's called Blue, and that's Yellow. Oh, and these are my pokemon."

"O-oh, I've got some too . . ." The boy mumbled. He blinked at Red's pokemon and brought out three pokeballs. "Scyther, Charmander and uh . . . Eevee."

"Eevee? Those are really rare!" Red exclaimed. "Wow, your parents must be rich!"

" . . ." The boy looked away and didn't answer. Red was confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The boy lowered his head a little and Red saw his small hands clench into fists. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Mommy and Daddy . . ." The boy whispered. Red suddenly realised his mistake, and what was wrong at the same time.

"Oh Mew, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you, but . . . Maybe they're up there, in peace?"

The boy looked up at him, and smiled a little. "Thank you . . ." He mumbled. Red smiled back and looked out the window, and then stood up happily.

"Hey, we're almost there! Finally!" He cried. Blue joined him at the window and cheered, putting her hands on the glass pane.

"Oh sweet Mew, I wanna get there now!"

"We won't be able to until it's dark, 'cus the creatures in the bog come out in day time." The boy piped up. Red looked at him, blinking.

"How'd you know that?"

"Um, I-I've been there before . . ." He mumbled, looking away. Red stared.

"How?"

" . . ."

Red sighed and looked out the window again, then at Blue, who was checking her watch.

"It's about five, so we should be seeing darkness sometime soon." She said. Red nodded and looked over at Yellow, who was talking to her pokemon. He smiled and looked over at the tiny boy. So far, he and Blue were almost the same height, Red being a bit bigger, and were the tallest out of the four. Yellow was a little smaller, and the boy was smaller than Yellow by a few inches. Again, Red tried to stop his weird obsession with heights, but he couldn't help it. It was nice, really.

There was a voice on the train, saying that they were going to arrive soon and that students should get their belongings. Red picked up his suitcase, as did Blue, and Yellow quickly took a hold of two bags half the size of Red's suitcase, and the boy just picked up the small bag he had. Red blinked.

"Is that all you have?" Blue asked him. The boy nodded and stood up, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Basically. Most of what I own is in here."

"Wait, what about clothes?" Yellow asked. "That's too small to fit any in."

"Exactly . . ."

"_Attention students, we have arrived at the bog train station, please get off the train in an orderly fashion."_

Red led the other three out of the carriage, and out of the train as most other students did. A few pokemon were scattered around, but most were in their pokeballs. Yellow, Blue and Red quickly returned their own pokemon and looked around for someone to help them. Red turned around to see where the boy was, but he was gone again. He sighed, about to tell his two friends, when a deep tanned man appeared out of nowhere. His eyes were shut, but he looked like he could see perfectly fine.

"Hello, first years! Come with me, I'll take you all to the boats. Step carefully, someone might trample you by accident. Especially the smaller ones." He said. "Oh yeah, my name's Brock."

"Hi Brock!" The first years chorused. The man muttered something and rolled his eyes playfully, and led the group to the end of the station.

"Ok, hop on! The boats for the other years are at the other end of the station, so we don't need to worry about them trying to rock your boats. Now then, who wants to go with me?"

Red and Blue exchanged glances, and laughed a little when no one put up their hand. They both stepped forward with Yellow, and Brock smiled.

"Now, these are some confident people."

"T-thank you?" Yellow squeaked, slightly red. Blue started teasing her lightly as Brock got the other students into the other boats, and Red noticed a small shape pad up to Brock. The boy!

He saw Brock nod and smile as the boy got into the same boat, and Red and his friends went into that one as well.

"Hey again." Red said. The boy looked up and smiled a little, then looked out at the water. Red put a hand on his shoulder and was surprised at how bony and small it was.

"Don't worry, you said it yourself. The things won't come out at night."

"It's not that . . ." The boy whispered. "I just . . . I'm not really uh, fond of the dark."

"Oh." Red blinked. "Well, it's ok. I'm here, right?"

"Y-yeah . . ."

"So, I'll protect you from the dark!" He grinned. The boy blinked slowly and nodded his thanks, looking out at the castle known as Hogwarts. Red briefly wondered what was on his mind, but then Brock asked what his name was and his thoughts were broken.

**oooo**

**-Inside the school-**

A woman, in her twenties Red guessed, with black hair greeted them and Brock as they came in. The man smiled and bowed a little, then walked away out of the school. Red's eyes followed him until the woman called them over to her.

"Now, there aren't as many of you as I'd thought." The woman said, softly but clear. "Last year we had three times as many. Anyway, my name is Erika, but you can call me Miss if you'd like. I'll take you all to the grand hall, so please come with me."

Red looked around the school as the group walked through the halls, and then at the students. When he'd read what the usual amount of first years there were, Red was expecting at least fifty kids in his new year. But there was only about ten plus, so maybe people were taking their children to other magic schools instead. It certainly made sense, because Hogwarts was known for its ruffians, not its amazing grades. A downside, but at least Red didn't have to learn a million names.

Erika led the small group to a huge set of double doors, and opened them. A hush came over the grand hall as the older students looked up from their conversations and at the first years. Red held his head high, and from what he could see, most of the older students weren't impressed with the small amount. Red knew, from what his mother had told him, that all other years had around fifty students in. That made around four hundred students in the school in total, but since there were less first years that meant less kids. Most students were put into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw by the Sorting Hat, others were put into Slytherin, and only a few got into Gryffindor, which was why their table was mostly bunched up at the end and why there were so few.

"Welcome everyone!" An old man shouted happily. Red knew him from newspapers. That was Professor Samuel Oak, the headmaster of Hogwarts. He also had a grandson that was supposed to be attending Hogwarts this year, but Red didn't know what the boy looked like. His older granddaughter, about nineteen, was training to be a teacher at Hogwarts and would occasionally take a random class.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I do hope you all enjoy your stay. Alright, now we need to get you all into your houses!" Oak said. Red smiled. He liked a nice headmaster, they were easy to talk to about problems you had. Erika sat down at the head table and another woman, taller than her, walked up to the group with the Sorting Hat.

"We'll go through you all randomly, so no one has to wait for your name to be called." She said.

"Aru Pane!"

A boy stepped up and the woman put the Sorting hat onto his head. A few seconds later it called out 'Hufflepuff' and the boy ran off into his new house. This went for a couple more people, until Red heard a name that made him freeze.

"Green Oak!"

The boy that accidently knocked over Red, and the same one from the boats and the train, walked up shyly. Red stared at him in shock. He would have never guessed that the grandson of such a powerful wizard was such a tiny and cute child.

"Hmm . . ." The Sorting Hat smirked. "Gryffindor!"

The whole table cheered as Green quickly made his way to their table. Some of them moved a little to make room for the tiny boy, and he sat down, smiling shyly but happily.

"Red hawks!"

He looked up as his own name was called, and stepped up. The Sorting Hat didn't say anything for a while, but then shouted out.

"Gryffindor!"

Red smiled and went over to where Green was and sat down, smiling at the small boy.

"Hey, Green. So, that's why you didn't want anyone to know your name, huh?" He asked, laughing. Green looked away, blushing.

"I uh . . . Well, kinda." He mumbled. Red grinned.

"Hey, I don't really care if you're the grandson of the headmaster, I just wanna be friends. Just don't tell on me if I do anything wrong." Red said. Green looked up at him, smiling lightly, and nodded.

"Sure."

"Gryffindor! And that yellow haired girl as well."

Red looked up as Blue and Yellow walked over and sat opposite him and Green, grinning crazily.

"Hi Red!" Yellow giggled. "And Green Oak, wow!"

"Dude, you're the most famous person I know! Well, there are others but still." Blue said. Green shrank away, and Red quickly jumped to his defence.

"I don't think he even likes it, Blue." He said. Green looked away and nodded quickly. Blue and Yellow stopped gushing over the small boy and laughed.

"Alright, but I want in on the spoils if you don't want them!" Blue grinned. Green smiled a little and looked over at his grandfather.

"Now, that's out of the way, I can formally welcome all new students and all of the older ones! May you all have a great year!" Oak shouted. The students cheered as he raised a glass and then put it down, as if he was in some sort of ceremony.

"So, when do we get to eat?" A boy sitting next to Green asked. He was a little taller than Red, and a boy sitting opposite him, shorter than Red but taller than Yellow, took out a wand and said a spell, making the other boy yell in pain.

"Gorramit Silver! Don't do that, I was only asking!" The boy cried. The other boy, Silver, had bright red hair and grey eyes, while the other one had black hair and golden eyes. The golden eyed boy looked down at Green and smirked.

"Hey, babe. You free tonight?" He winked. Green yelped and pressed up against Red, who glared at the boy.

"Hey, I was kidding!" The boy cried. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm Gold, this is Silver, my sort of friend. We're in second year, so we're you seniors. Hah, we get to order you around!"

"If you try anything like that again, you'll be _scattered_ around." Red snapped. Gold stared at him with wide eyes, but nodded quickly.

"Yes sir."

Red looked down at Green, who was staring up at him in wonder, as if he was a hero or something. He smiled gently and patted the boy's head, grinning when Green closed his eyes and made a sound, as if he was purring like a Meowth would.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Blue squealed.

"I still wanna know when we eat . . ." Gold muttered. Silver glared at him.

"We eat when we eat, shut up."

Gold stuck out his tongue at the shorter boy, who puffed up his cheeks and set another spell on him. Gold screeched loudly and fell off the table, but no one paid attention. Red guessed this was a regular occurrence. He laughed and glanced at Blue and Yellow, who were turning around and talking to some of the Hufflepuff kids behind them. He looked at Gold and Silver, who were arguing about something like food or whatever.

Then he looked down at Green, who was pressed into his side with his eyes closed, as if he was sleeping. Red smiled a little and put his arm around the boy, trying to ignore the strange feeling he felt.

**oooo**

**-Gryffindor dorms-**

Another man, called Blaine, had given the four of them (so far the only ones out of the group of first years to be in Gryffindor, lucky) some robes to go over their usual clothes. Red wore it right now, and so did the other three. As it turned out, Gold and Silver were in the same house as well, as were a few other boys and girls. Blaine told them there were only twenty Gryffindor students, as the rest were in the other three houses. Ten boys and ten girls, now including Red, Green, Blue and Yellow themselves. Because of the small numbers, all of the boys were in one dorm room and the girls in another. There were other rooms, but those were mostly used for mock-fights or something.

The teachers didn't really mind.

Right now, Red was sitting on his bed, watching the other boys walk around and converse.

A black haired boy with diamond blue eyes was talking lazily to an energetic blonde with pale pink eyes. Red learnt these two were Diamond and Pearl, the comedy duo, and were both in fourth year. Another two were Emerald, who was a little bit smaller than Green, and Ruby, who was the same height as Red, both in the third year. Another two were both in second year, like Gold and Silver. A green haired boy called Wally, who was sickly, and a black eyed boy called Black, about the same height as each other and Ruby. Red wondered how old the other girls were.

He looked over at Green, who was putting his little bag on his new bed, next to Red's, and then climbed onto it, bouncing a little and titling his head.

"What's up?" Red asked him. Green looked over, startled.

"Um, i-it just feels weird to be . . . o-on here." He stammered.

"Why? Don't you have a bed back in your own home?"

"Huh? Oh, a bed? Yeah, I do, but I've never been out of my house before so I don't uh . . ."

Red's blood froze. Green never went outside? Why?

"W-why?"

"Grandpa wouldn't let me . . ."

"But, he . . ." Red trailed off at the look on Green's face.

"He . . . just doesn't let me. Sometimes me and Daisy are lucky if we get enough food to last us for about a week, and even then it's hard." The boy mumbled.

"But, shouldn't Oak at least, I dunno, _try_ to feed you?"

" . . . He's been different ever since Mommy and Daddy died." Green whispered. Red looked down, guilty. He'd thought that Pallet Town was the poorest town in kanto, and were having it bad. But at least he had regular meals and a good home, unlike Green and his sister.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." Red breathed.

"Why? It's not your fault." Green blinked. Red looked at him and sighed.

"I know but . . . I'd feel wrong if I didn't. Green, why are you telling me this anyway? We only just met . . ."

"I . . . dunno. I guess you feel like a trustworthy person, y'know?" Green said, smiling lightly. "Please, don't tell anyone."

"I won't, promise." Red nodded. Green nodded back and yawned, then settled down on top of the bed. The covers were at the foot of the bed. Red smiled a little and got off his own bed, and took a hold of the covers. He then took Green's bag and quickly put it under the bed. Red dragged the covers over Green's little frame, and gently patted his head.

Green opened his eyes and looked up at him, then smiled and closed his eyes again. A few seconds later he was asleep.

Red laughed quietly, and noticed it was silent in the room. He looked around and saw most of the others looking at him, smiling. Red rolled his eyes and made a gesture for them to be quiet, but they just laughed and went to their own beds. Red decided to do the same and climbed into his own.

**oooo**

**-First class, Potions-**

Their teacher was a man named Volkner, who looked extremely bored. Red and Green sat next to each other, with Blue and Yellow behind them. Red listened to Volkner drone about how much he hated greeted new year's, and cast a glance at Green.

Red almost laughed. Green was resting his head on his arms, Red knew he was asleep.

"WAKE THE HELL UP."

Green jolted out of his seat and landed on the floor, shaking. Red stood(sat) to attention and tried not to move as Volkner marched over to Green.

"And what are you doing?" Volkner hissed.

"Lying on the floor in pain . . ." Green said, quietly. Volkner glared at him, and dragged the little boy up. Green yelped and stood stock still.

"Don't get smart with me, you brat." Volkner snapped. "I'm pissed off enough so zip it and sit down. NOW."

Green squeaked loudly and quickly jumped back into his seat, shivering. Volkner glared at him one last time and went back to his desk, then went on about how he hated other stuff.

"Are you ok?" Red whispered to Green. The boy nodded stiffly. Red blinked in sympathy, he was scared as well, but at least he didn't get in the way of their new Potions teacher. He shivered, hoping that Green wouldn't accidently anger Volkner.

"Alright, I'd better get to teaching you little worms." Volkner huffed. He stood up and went to the giant cauldron in the middle of the room.

Red tried to focus the whole lesson, but his eyes kept straying to Green. Red was worried, if the boy was that easily scared, then why was he even at Hogwarts? That one was easy. His grandfather probably got him in.

Poor kid. He probably just wanted to be normal.

"Alright, the lesson's almost ended now. Get up, stand behind your seats." Volkner snapped. The class, made up of only the tiny group of first years, stood quickly, waiting for the bell. Red was as anxious as they were to get out.

The second the bells went, Volkner dismissed them and they filled out silently. But once there were outside, the group parted. Red and Green met up with Blue and Yellow, and they went off into the courtyard where other students were.

"Hey, I was thinking . . ." Blue started.

"Oh no." Red sighed. Blue glared at him, but carried on.

"Maybe we could try practising some magic here? Like, in that corner over there, even."

"I think that's the best idea you've ever had." Red blinked. "Alright, come on then, we'll see what everyone can do!"

The little group settled down in the corner Blue had pointed out, sitting in a square/circle thing. Red cleared his throat and brought out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He cried, flicking his wand over a stone in front of them. It levitated and then dropped down, and Blue cheered a little.

"Sweet, but are you sure you got it right? I thought it was 'ar' not 'a'"

"Oh, you're just jealous I got it first time." Red huffed. Green and Yellow giggled at them.

"Fine, Perpectus!"

Blue flicked her wand, and suddenly Red's cap, which was on backwards like usual, was flung off his head. It grew legs and started dancing on the floor.

"Hey, that was my favourite one!" Red whined.

"You kidding? You got a million of these things!" Blue snorted. She made the cap stop and it flew back onto Red's head, and the crimson eyed boy fixed it quickly.

"Nyeh. Yellow?"

The girl nodded and brought out her own wand.

"Rupus!" She said, making a circle with it. The stone that Red used grew wings, and it started flying around their heads like a bird. It suddenly grew a beak, and then legs, and then the other three were staring at a full blown Pidgey.

"Holy Mew, that was awesome." Red breathed. Yellow smiled and patted the new Pidgey on the head, and it cooed then flew off somewhere.

"Always loved doing that, it helped endangered pokemon." Yellow grinned. "Green, your turn."

"O- oh, I don't know anything as good as you three . . ." Green mumbled. Red smiled and patted his shoulder.

"That doesn't matter, show us."

Green looked up at him, and nodded shyly. He brought out a wand and raised it to the sky.

"Sunarai Dicapai!"

The sun, which was shining literally a few seconds ago, was suddenly gone. Like a light, it had been switched off.

"Oh my Mew." Blue stared in shock as Green quickly put the sun back on with another spell.

"How is that not as good as ours? It was even better!" Red cried. Yellow nodded, stunned to silence.

"W- well, it's kinda useless 'cus all it does is make it dark. A-and I don't like the dark . . ." Green squeaked.

"What about in the middle of a fight when you need to have an advantage over your opponent?" Blue asked. Green shook his head.

"I don't fight. My pokemon might, but my spells are for other uses." He said.

Red nodded and thought. Green was a pacifist, someone who didn't believe in fighting. But why? With Oak as his grandfather, surely he'd have gotten some fighting abilities? Maybe when his parents died it had put the boy off, permanently. Red smiled a little, happy that he at least understood Green a bit better than yesterday.

"So, you're spells are as good as that, but you don't use them for fighting?" Yellow asked. "Wow, I never heard that you could actually do that! I don't like fighting, but if I have to, I will. But . . . doesn't it get hard, not fighting? What if someone starts something? Do you just walk away?"

"I don't. No one'd dare start anything with me anyway . . ." Green sighed. "Sometimes I wished they did, if only to be treated normally."

Blue nodded slowly.

"Yeah, it must suck having everyone around you grovel because of who you're related to."

Green nodded. "You have no idea. It's annoying, but sort of funny in a way. At least it means I don't have to worry about people hating me too much."

"Why would anyone hate you? You're too cute to hate!" Red smiled. Green looked up at him, eyes wide and with red cheeks. "Um, uh . . ."

"What the idiot's wants to say, is that you're impossible to hate." Blue broke in, clapping her hands. "Anyway, Yellow, Green, go and find our next class and we'll meet you both there. I kinda need to talk to Red."

The shortest two nodded and dashed off, leaving Red alone with his foster sister.

"Red, do you like him?" Blue asked. Red choked and looked away.

"Um, a- as a friend."

"Red, I'm being serious here." Blue snapped. "Do you like him as _more than a friend?"_

" . . . Yes! Ok, fine! I do, happy!?" Red grabbed his head and looked at her desperately. "I've known him for a day, and I already think he's cute."

"I am happy. You actually admitted it, thank Mew." Blue sighed happily. "Well, I'm gonna help you with that. You two'll be great friends in no time at all, and then, when the time is totally right, you can confess your love."

"You make it sound like a fairy tale." Red snorted. Blue shrugged and jumped up, dragging Red with her.

"Whatever. Ok, let's go, lover boy!"

**oooo**

**-A few hours later, Grand Hall-**

Red grinned at the amount of food in front of him. Beside him, Green was staring at his own plate in complete shock. Blue was already tucking into her own food and Yellow was carefully trying not to get hit by the bits Blue didn't get into her mouth, while also eating herself.

"Just like back home, eh Blue?" Red chuckled. He almost choked on his drink when Blue looked up at him with food dripping from her mouth.

For a girl, she sure loved her meals.

"Um, I don't think I can eat all this . . ." Green said quietly. Blue was about to say something, but Red butted in and glared at her for a split second.

"If you can't, it doesn't matter. This stuff goes to other people around the world anyway, from what the others told me."

"Or it goes into Dia's mouth." Pearl laughed. Diamond looked up and blinked, but shrugged and went back to demolishing his meal. Black had already finished his and was drinking quickly.

"Gah, hot hot hot!" He cried.

"That's what you get for eating the spicy stuff." Silver muttered. A girl, second year with midnight blue hair in anti-gravity pigtails, rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, amateurs. My name's Crystal, by the way. This is Sapphire, Platinum and White. The other four are Purple, Pink, Opal and Orange." The girl said.

Sapphire was in the same year as Ruby, Red found out. Platinum was in the same as Dia and Pearl, and White in Black's year. Purple was probably the oldest, as she was in the fifth year. She had black hair, and poison purple eyes. Pink had the same hair colour, but had bright red eyes. Obviously Pink was Purples younger sister. Opal had the same hair colour as Yellow, and had the same eyes as Blue did. Orange had the same eyes and hair as Pearl did, and Pearl was quick to point out they were twins.

All four seemed nice enough.

"Well intro's out of the way, we've all more or less finished, what do we do now?" White asked. Purple blinked and looked at Diamond, who was finishing off the food Green had left, which was more than half the plate.

"You sure you don't want anything else, kid?" The purple eyed girl asked again. Green nodded and looked over at his grandfather, who was at the head table again with the other teachers. He sighed, and Red caught him looking over at his sister, a pretty woman called Daisy. He saw the resemblance, as she looked over and waved at Green, who waved shyly back.

"You look like her, you know." Red said under his breath, just loud enough for only Green to hear.

"Um, thanks, I think." Green mumbled. He looked up at Red, tilted his head and smiled. Red smiled back and caught sight of his sister again, and she was grinning happily at Red. The crimson eyed boy nodded and she nodded back.

He had her approval.

**oooo**

**-A few weeks later, Christmas term-**

"Alright, Christmas is almost here and most of us are going home." Gold announced. The whole of Gryffindor were seated randomly around in their common room.

"Yeah, so?" Black asked, looking up from his book. Blue rolled her eyes.

"I think he wants to know who stays and who goes."

"Damn straight!" Gold shouted. "Alright, I'm going home and Crystal's coming, along with Opal because we all live in the same town. Black and White live in pretty much the same house because of their jobs, so they go together. Yellow and Silver both live in Viridian, so they go. The Sinnoh foursome go to Sinnoh as usual. Pink and Purple go to Hoenn with Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald and Wally. Red and Blue are going to Pallet Town. Now, we don't know about Green."

Everyone turned to the second smallest boy, who shrank away under their gazes.

"I'm staying h-here." He said. Red sat up in surprise.

"Why?"

"Daisy and grandpa are both here, why should I go back?" Green looked away uncomfortably. "Look, I'll be fine on my own, ok?"

"On your own?" Blue asked. Silver nodded.

"Everyone goes home during the Christmas, Easter and Summer holidays. No one stays here expect for the teachers, so it looks like Green'll have to stay with them instead of being all alone." He told her. Yellow looked appalled.

"But that's not even fair! Why can't you go with one of us?"

"I'd have to ask Daisy first . . ." Green squeaked. Red smiled.

"Alright then! Blue, maybe he can come with us?" The girl nodded, so Red stood up. "Let's go and ask her now!"

"Wa-wait!" Green cried. The two stopped and looked at him. "Really, I'll be fine on my own!"

"Green, this is your first year at Hogwarts." Crystal said, frowning. "You shouldn't be alone for that. Go with them, I'm sure their parents won't mind."

"Yeah, Lacey's a really nice person, and Roji totally rocks!" Blue exclaimed. "We don't even need to tell them you're coming, we just need to bring you with us, well after we get Daisy's permission anyway."

"U-um . . ." Green looked away. "I just . . . Ah . . ."

"Green, please?" Red asked, softly.

"Oh, ok then . . ." Green mumbled. Red and Blue cheered, while the rest either joined in or smiled. The crimson eyed boy helped Green up and, along with Blue, went out of the common room and went to go find Green's sister.

"Any idea where she is?" Red asked. Blue shook her head, but Green nodded.

"Probably with Grandpa. I know where that is, come on. Oh, and watch the stairs. They move randomly, so we need to stick together." He said. Red and Blue nodded and followed him closely.

Red looked up, and indeed the stairs were actually moving. Why was he only noticing this now?

"This one's moving!" Blue cried. Green yelped and grabbed hold of the rail as the staircase the trio were on suddenly groaned, and started shifting around.

"Hold onto something!" Red shouted.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!?" Blue screamed back. Luckily it was over in a few seconds, but the moving staircase had brought the three to a high place. Green whimpered and looked over the railing, then staggered back.

"Easy, there." Red soothed, taking a hold of his shoulders and steering him away from it. Blue peeked over the side and then looked back at the place where the staircase had taken them.

"Right, we're high up and no other stairs come up here. How are we gonna get down? Flying?" She asked, sarcastic.

"I dunno, but maybe we could check out that door." Red suggested. "We don't really have much of a choice."

"B-but what if the stairs move? We'll be trapped!" Green cried.

"That is a problem." Blue said, putting a hand on her chin. She suddenly snapped her fingers and smiled. "I got it! One of us can stay here, the other two go in! If the staircase starts moving, then the other two can have some warning!"

"Good idea! But who's staying?" Red blinked.

"Well, Green can't really stay since he might look over the top, and get scared. So he goes." Blue said. Green started to protest, but a stern but soft look from Blue stopped him.

"We could Rock Paper Scissors to see who goes as well." Red shrugged. Blue nodded and the two quickly held out their fists.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" The two said. Red held out paper, while Blue held out rock.

"Two of three?" She smiled. Red shook his head.

"We might not have that much time. Green, come on."

He took a hold of the smallest boy's hand and led him onto the platform, where the door was. Red blinked at it, and pushed at the door lightly, but it didn't budge.

"Lemme try." Green piped up. Red looked down at him, wondering how someone weaker than himself would get it open, but let him anyway.

"Daru Reps!" Green thrust his wand at the door, and suddenly it burst open.

"Wow!" Red gasped.

"Keys to anything, this." Green sighed. "Come on, I wanna see what's inside!"

"Hey, wait up!

The duo dashed in, and were both frozen at the sight before them. A huge, three headed pokemon was sleeping inside the massive room. One head was an Archanine, another was a Houndoom, and another was a Ninetales. Green whined in fear and pressed himself to Red, who put an arm around him quickly.

"It's sleeping, just be quiet so you don't wake it up." He whispered. Green nodded and glanced around the room.

"Look." He hissed, pointing at the walls. Red looked over and saw something glowing, and the two silently walked over to it. It looked like a shard of some kind.

"Maybe it's important?" Red muttered. Green shrugged and touched it, then pulled his hand back, hissing in pain.

"You alright?" Red asked.

"That burns . . ." Green squeaked. "We'd better go . . ."

"Good idea." He said, looking at the huge pokemon again.

"Guys, hurry up!" Blue called. Red and Green ran through the door and slammed it shut, jumping onto the staircase just as it left the platform.

"What was in there?" Blue asked them.

"A huge three headed pokemon!" Red exclaimed. Green nodded and looked at his burnt hand. Red glanced at it and his eyes widened.

"What the heck?"

Blue blinked and took a hold of Green's hand to see as well.

"Huh? Is that- No way. That's an Eevee, isn't it? And why does it look like that was burnt on?" She asked. Red and Green shared a quick look.

"It must have been that shard you touched." Red said. Green nodded and looked at his hand again.

"What shard?"

Red quickly explained everything as the staircase stopped moving again, this time stopping at one of the halls Red knew.

"Come on guys, we'd better get to Daisy. And try not to mention that burn, alright?" He told them. The two behind him nodded and they walked down the hall together.

**oooo**

**-Oak's office-**

"I cannot believe that stairs would be so evil!" Red shouted. "The amount of times I tripped on those things, and why are they so spinny!?"

"Red, we're here." Blue hissed. Red shut up and the trio quickly walked into Oak's office. The old man was sitting at his desk, with Daisy on the second floor but still visible.

"Hey!" She called, running down. "Green, how are you?"

"Um, f-fine." Green mumbled shyly. Daisy nodded and clapped her hands.

"So, what do you want then? You brought your friends as well, yay!"

"Um, we actually wanted to ask you something." Red said. Daisy blinked and walked over to Oak, who was still silent.

"Alright then." She smiled. Blue and Red exchanged glances.

"Well, we kinda think it's a bit unfair to Green, because everyone else goes home for Christmas, but he doesn't. So we decided that we could take him with us, so he won't be lonely or something." Red explained.

"Yeah, and we came here so we could get your permission, of course." Blue said.

"Well, if that's all the sure!" Daisy grinned. "He never really had friends before, so I'm glad you two are willing to look after him! Also, could you take him for Easter and Summer as well?"

"Why Summer?" Blue asked. Green looked sort of sad.

"It's not that I don't want him with me," Daisy said. "It's just that me and Grandpa need to stay here, so I can get my job here. Don't worry, we'll take him back the next Summer."

"Well, sure then!" Red smiled. "He'll be fine, don't worry."

"Thanks!" Daisy laughed. "Grandpa, say something." She hissed. The old man glanced at Green.

"At least he'll be out of the way, unlike before." He murmured. Daisy gasped and hit him over the head lightly, scowling.

"Don't say that, he's your grandson! And my baby brother!"

Green looked down at the floor, but didn't comment on the scene. Blue looked confused, so Red decided to explain everything to her later. As long as Green was there, anyway.

"Uh, we'll be going now." He said, gently taking a hold on Green's shoulder and leading him away from the two older people. Daisy briefly looked over and nodded, then went back to criticising her grandfather. Blue followed them as they walked down the spinny stairs again.

"So, wanna tell me something?" She frowned once they were in the halls again. Red sighed and looked at Green, who nodded and looked away.

"Well, you see . . ." Red explained what Green had told him the first night they were in Hogwarts, and about Green's parents.

By the end of it, Blue had her hands over her mouth and was almost crying.

"Oh Mew, you poor thing . . ." She whispered, slowly walking up to Green and gently embracing him. Red watched sadly, as Green buried his face in her shoulder.

"Don't worry, me and Red'll take care of you, I promise." She mumbled, with a meaningful glance at Red. He nodded and patted Green on the head.

"Yeah, until the end. We won't tell anyone, ok?" He said quietly. Green nodded and he and Blue parted.

"Thanks . . ." The small boy whispered. The duo in front of him nodded and they all started off back to their House dorms.

"So, when does Christmas come around anyway?" Blue asked. Red rolled his eyes.

"You forgot? In about three days, we'll all be going home." He said.

"I'm not going home." Green said. Red opened his mouth, but stopped when Green carried on. "I'm going with you two."

The two foster siblings smiled at him and laughed.

"Sure, that's the spirit!" Red said.

**oooo**

**-Three days later, Train ride home-**

Red, Green, Yellow and Blue, along with Gold, Silver, Crystal and Opal, sat in their train carriage. Luckily enough the seats were big enough for four people, so the group sat on either side in fours. Of course, Red and Green were next to each other.

"I could to beat you!" Gold exclaimed. Red snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Sure. Poli would take down Explotaro in seconds, you'll see."

"Type disadvantage . . ." Gold muttered. Green giggled and held up his Eevee, who squeaked cutely.

"Eevee can fight too!" He smiled. Gold stared at him.

"Yeah? And what moves does he know, huh?"

"Um . . ." Green blinked at him. "I dunno."

"Don't you have a Pokedex to tell you?" Yellow asked. Green shook his head.

"Grandpa never gave me one."

"Oh, yeah!" Crystal said. "Oak's the one who made the original Pokedex, so of course! But how come he never gave you one though?"

"Um . . ." Green looked at Red for help.

"Maybe he just forgot?" The crimson eyed boy shrugged, sharing a glance with Blue and then Green. "Why don't I just register Eevee on here, then we can find out?"

Green nodded and held up his pokemon, and Red brought out his Pokedex, which scanned the little fox.

"Alright, we'll start with the level. Eevee's on level . . . one? That means she only knows Tackle and Growl." Red said. Green blinked.

"She? I thought Eevee was a male."

"Uh . . ." Red stared at him. "Right. Anyway, we should try to help you out there. Right now anyone could beat her."

"Oh . . . Ok." Green mumbled, looking down.

"Sorry, did I say that to rudely?" Red asked, biting his lip.

"N-no, it's just . . . I don't wanna lose Eevee just 'cus she's low levelled . . ." Green whispered. Opal smiled and reached over, patting both Trainer and pokemon on the head gently.

"Don't worry, she won't get beaten. Not when Red's done with her!" She grinned. It was no secret that Red's pokemon were probably the strongest in the group, despite not being fully evolved yet.

"Yeah, and since I'm there too I'll help out!" Blue smiled. Green looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey, Red?"

"Yeah?" Red looked at Green again.

"Could you do that with Scyther and Charmander as well?" The boy asked, getting out a couple of pokeballs. Two pokemon looked back at Red, a Charmander and a Scyther.

"Sure, ok!" He smiled. Red brought up his Pokedex again and scanned Scyther.

"Let's see . . . Level five, knows Cut, Pursuit and False Swipe."

"Can Scyther even learn those moves yet?" Silver asked.

"I kinda taught him by myself . . ." Green said, blinking a little. Silver nodded, impressed.

"Ok, now we do Charmander." Red said. Green put away Scyther's ball and held up Charmander's.

"Level two, knows Scratch and Growl." Red said. "Standard, but we'll be able to get them all to a good level soon enough."

Green smiled up at him and nodded happily.

"Thanks Red!" He squeaked. Red laughed and ruffled his hair gently.

"Don't worry about it, what are friends for huh?"

Blue caught his eye over the top of Green's head, and they both smiled.

**oooo**

**-Train station-**

Red looked around for his mother, who he had actually expected to be there. Blue stretched beside him, having fallen asleep on the train. Green stood a little behind Red, gently clutching his jacket and looking around shyly.

"Mom!?" Red called over the huge amount of voices. Someone started shouting, and suddenly Lacey was right in front of him.

"Hello, dear! And Blue, of course!" She giggled. Roji appeared behind her and glanced at Green.

"Who's this, Red?" He asked. Red smiled and gently pushed Green forward a little. Instead of saying hello or something, Green yelped and dashed behind Red again. The taller boy sighed.

"He's a shy one, isn't he?" Lacey cooed. She reached out tenderly to Green. "Come on, little one. It's ok, I won't bite."

"Mommy . . ." Green whispered. Red turned around and patted him on the head slightly.

"Come on, she's a nice person, I promise." He murmured. Green looked up at him for a few seconds, but nodded and slowly stepped out from behind him.

"H-hi . . ." He squeaked. Lacey smiled softly and petted him.

"There, nothing to be scared of." She mumbled. Red grinned and looked up at his Dad.

"Hey, um . . . His sister said that we could take him for the Christmas holidays, and the Easter and Summer ones. So uh, can we?" He asked. Roji didn't answer him, only exchanging a glance with Lacey as she stood up to her proper height.

"Well, we have enough room." She said.

"And you keep on about getting another kid." Roji smiled. Lacey nodded.

"Well, I guess this little one'll have to do! What's your name?" She looked down at Green again, who blinked and squeaked.

"U-um . . ."

"His name's Green." Blue grinned. "He's kinda shy at first, but once he gets used to you, he's . . . well pretty much the same but he's more confident around you."

"Well, that's perfect then." Roji said. "Come on, we'll take the flying car."

"You have a flying car!?" Green cried, jumping up and down. "Can I go up front? Please?"

"Oh, alright, but you'll have to ride on my lap." Lacey smiled. Green cheered and bounced after her happily, with Roji, Red and Blue following.

"Amazing how he suddenly changes moods." Roji commented. Red nodded and shared a look with Blue.

"Yeah, he kinda does that sometimes. Shy one second and hyper the next. Sometimes depressed or serious or something. Like he can't decide what he wants to be." The crimson eyed boy said, looking off into the distance.

Roji nodded thoughtfully and watched Green bounce around Lacey, who was trying not to step on his feet or something by accident.

"Well, maybe we could figure out what that is while he's with us?" The man suggested.

"Do we need to?" Blue asked. "He's perfectly fine like he is right now, if a little startling."

"Well, there might be something wrong with him. Don't worry, it's probably nothing, but I just want to make sure." Roji said. Red laughed.

"He's not even in the house and you're worrying already."

"I'm meant to, it's my job." Roji snorted.

"No, worrying is Lacey's job. Yours is to sit and be lazy like normal Dads." Blue smirked. Roji rolled his eyes and pretended to glare at her.

"Very funny, young lady."

"I know I am, but what are you?" Blue giggled.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Red asked. Blue hit him over the head, and the three quickly hurried up when Lacey called them over to the flying car. Which was on the ground at the moment.

**OOOOOO**

Red: Ok, so Green's bipolar now?

Green: I am?

Red: Seems like it.

Renny: Lolidunno.

Green: Grrr . . .

Renny: Muahahah! Anyway, read, review and comment!

Blue: This is the longest thing you've ever done.

Renny: Heh, like 30 pages in Microsoft Word. WAIT 30!? HOLY SHIT.

Red: Wow. Uh, yeah. Read and review?


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

Renny: Also, I forgot to say, this is actually based off of that Red Potter fic. And I actually decided to sort of follow most of that dude's storyline instead of my own one, with a bunch of differences. And in case you all wanna know why Green's acting OOC, well his personality changes constantly in this so there. And I have something planned. Also, these things will be put in three chapters per year, Winter/Christmas term, Spring/Easter term, and Summer term. And if anyone was wondering why all of the 'dex holders were in the same house, then it's because they're all special and are all brave in their own ways. Green?

Green: What? Uh, Renny doesn't own pokemon onwiththeshow!

Renny: YOU SHIT I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!

**OOOOOO**

**-Red and Blue's home-**

Green stumbled out of the car, smiling crazily but dazed as well. Red laughed as he walked out normally, watching Green spin around to his mother and beg for another ride. Fortunately, she had enough sense to say no, and Green, pouting, followed her inside the house. Roji got the kids' bags, and lugged them in, grinning like mad.

Probably excited about the fact he had yet _another_ kid to look after.

Weird man.

Red rolled his eyes fondly at Blue, and went in with her trailing behind. He flopped down on the sofa, only to jump back up in shock as Green dashed out of the kitchen, screaming in terror. The little boy hid behind Red, who stared down at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, come now!" Lacey sighed. She stepped out of the kitchen with a blunt knife in her hand, and some bread. "I'm going to make you something to eat, lord knows you need it."

"_Crazywomangonnakillmeman_!" Green cried. Red didn't even understand a word he'd said.

"Uuuuh, she's not gonna hurt you, it's only used for cutting-"

"Skin!"

"-cutting bread and stuff."

"_Shegonnakillme_!"

"Green, stop talking that fast, I can't understand you." Red laughed. He smiled at Lacey and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Mom, he freaks out when someone pulls a piece of paper out at him."

"They wanna hurt me, paper cuts and stuff!" Green squeaked. "_Bad _paper cuts."

"Right . . ." Blue blinked. "Anyway, where's Green gonna sleep? He can't go in my room, or yours." She said, pointing to Roji and Lacey.

"Well, what about my room?" Red suggested. Green looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Can I? I wanna see what it looks like!" He giggled. Red smiled. Green seemed happy at being here, if only a little to hyper.

"Yes, of course. Just watch out for Mr Mime though." Roji warned. Green blinked.

"What's a Mr Mime? Is it a pokemon?"

"Oh yes, people, mainly muggles and occasionally wizards or other magic folk, use them for house servants."

"That's not right!" Green cried, staring up at the man in shock.

"Oh, but these pokemon actually do want to serve us." Roji said, trying to calm him down. "They speak human, so they tell us they want to. Besides, we usually make Red and Blue do half the other chores anyway."

"There are child labour laws in this world as well!" Red called. Roji ignored him.

"Now, I'll take you up to Red's room so you can get settled. Is that all you brought?"

"Yeah."

"It's basically all he brought to Hogwarts as well." Red explained. Roji hummed thoughtfully, and took Green up the stairs.

"Oh, Red, your cousin is here." Lacey informed, walking back into the kitchen. "He'll be staying in your room, so we made a new bed. Roji'll probably turn one of them into a bunk bed for Green."

"But Mom, you know how much me and Ash don't get along! He thinks he's the best Trainer in the world!" Red whined.

"Well, you'll have to set an example for Green. From the looks of it, going to Hogwarts was probably his first experience with humans. So, teach him how to be nice."

"Mom! Can't I just teach him with someone else? Ash is a jerk!" Red snapped.

"Well, you'll have to make do with him. Oh, he's already in your room, by the way."

Red turned bright red with anger, and he dashed upstairs with Blue giggling behind him. He threw open his bedroom door and growled.

"Oh, hey cousin! Having fun at magic school?" Ash smirked. Green was looking up at him with wide eyes, probably because of the weird squiggles on his cheeks.

"Oh, cut the nice act, mister faker." Red barked. Blue was still laughing, but she walked away to her own room. "Dad, why'd we have to take him?"

"Because Delia says she needs a break from being single." Roji sighed, already out of the room. "Just try not to turn him into a Palpitoad like last time, Red."

"You really turned him into a pokemon, before you even went to Hogwarts?" Green asked, grinning. "Cool!"

Red grinned back, and forgot about Ash for a moment. Until the fifteen year old decided to slap Green on the back, making the poor boy yelp and dash behind Red.

"Oh, come on, that was friendly!" Ash snorted. Red glared.

"He's not good with that stuff, idiot. Don't treat him like a piece of dirt."

"Oh, _some_one has a little crush." Ash teased. Red's cheeks turned pink, but he managed to control his blush long enough to take out his wand and point it at the older boy. Ash held up his hands defensively.

"Touch him like that again," Red hissed, "And I'll forget what Dad said and turn you into a Rattata."

"But Rattata's are nice pokemon, why would you turn _him_ into one?" Green asked. Red stared at him. Green smiled a little and Red laughed.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe I'll turn him into a cross between Muk and Garbador?" Red smirked. Green cracked up.

"Add in a Gloom, as well!" He cried, laughing. Ash snapped at them and threw his stuff on the single bed opposite the bunk bed near Red and Green.

"I'll tell on you!" He barked. Red glared at him again.

"Hah, then I'll just say it was you who started it. You shouldn't have hit Green like that."

"Whatever, _brat_."

Red smirked again, and turned back to Green, who was climbing onto the top bunk and slinging his bag onto the bed. Red put his wand away and helped him up the rest of the way, and smiled at him.

"Well, that was entertaining." Blue smiled, suddenly by the door. Red jumped and Green stared at her, but then both recovered. Ash, however, screeched.

"Will you stop doing that!?"

"And what? Miss your dumb reactions? Nope." Blue laughed mockingly. "But that's not why I'm here. Delia called and said that Ash is gonna be here until we get into Third Year, 'cus she needs a _huge_ break. Even_ she_ can't stand him _that_ much. Oh, and you two'll have to deal with him on your own, Mom and Dad want me to stay with them for Christmas."

"Aw, _what_?" Red whined. "But I need your help with pranks and stuff!"

"You got Green, and besides, I'll be here when Easter comes 'round." Blue shrugged, walking out and calling a quick 'bye'.

"Dangit." Red sighed. "Well, she is right though, I still got you."

Green nodded and looked over at Ash.

"What? Stop staring, you freak." He snapped. Green flinched, and Red turned on Ash.

"And another thing, don't talk to him like that either. Do it again, and I will turn you into that horrid combination of stuff." He barked. Ash glared and walked out, but Red caught his quiet 'fine' as he did.

"Hehe, you put him in his place." Green giggled. Red smiled up at him and helped the smaller boy down from the bed.

"Come on, it's almost time for Tea." (Tea, here, basically means the meal after Dinner, otherwise known as Supper to other people. But since I'm used to Tea, I'll call it that.)

**oooo**

**-Three days later, night-**

Four days until Christmas. Red was slightly shocked when Green asked what Christmas was, exactly, having only heard about it in little bits of conversations at school. He'd willingly explained the whole thing, and Green had been mostly fascinated about the whole Jesus and Mary thing.

And how Arceus was involved.

Red stretched in his bed, thinking about the day's events so far. He'd woken up, seen Ash gone, as usual, and woken Green up as well. Who knew he was such a heavy sleeper?

After that he'd gone down with Green to get some food, and almost made the mistake of telling Blue not to steal his stuff, when he remembered she'd left a day earlier. Long as his foster sister was happy.

Then he'd gone out into the back garden with Green to train his three pokemon. By now, Eevee was about level twenty, Scyther around seventeen, and Charmander about fifteen. Ash kept boasting about how much higher levelled his own was, when Red reminded him that Green was only just starting out and would soon kick his ass.

Ash whined about how much his Pikachu would get hurt. Red smirked and said he wasn't much of a Trainer if he only had one pokemon. Ash ignored him for the rest of the day.

Now he was sitting up in bed, checking his pokedex for information on Green's pokemon so they could figure out how to train them better, and was listening to Ash's loud snores.

"Red?" A soft voice whispered. He looked up and saw Green half-hanging off the top of the bunk. "You awake?"

"Yeah, I didn't feel like sleeping. Did he wake you up?" Red asked, gesturing over to Ash. Green nodded and sighed.

"He's way too loud. Someone needs put a sock in his mouth or something."

Red laughed quietly and moved closer to the wall.

"Come on, if you can't sleep then you might as well help me out here."

"Whatcha doin'?" Green asked, sliding next to Red smoothly. Red wondered how a boy's body could be so flexible.

"Ah, checking your pokemon's data so we can train them better. Any ideas?"

"Well, Eevee likes to play rough. She uses Dig a lot, now that you got the TM for her. Scyther loves to go for physical attacks, and Charmander doesn't care either way." Green said. "Does that help?"

"Yeah, I got an idea of who to get help from now, thanks." Red nodded. Green smiled back and yawned a little, leaning over Red's body and tapping on the pokedex.

"So, how high are your pokemon's levels anyway?" He asked.

"Uh, somewhere in the 30's, but Saur's not gonna evolve 'till he wants to." Red said. Green hummed and tapped the icon for Mew, which Red had apparently seen when he was a little younger.

"I wanna know where to find her, so I can get to know her." Green told him when Red opened his mouth. The taller boy nodded and frowned.

"She used to come around Pallet a lot, but then stopped when something happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, I was about eight or nine, and these people came in, demanding that we give them our pokemon and other stuff. Me, Mom and Dad were the only ones who opposed them, and soon they were driven off by everyone's combined efforts. Pallet Town was poorer since then, because most people complied, but we're only average poor, not badly. We can all afford stuff, so we're fine the way we all are." Red smiled. He sighed and traced the image of Mew. "I just wish Mew would come back. She was nice."

"Maybe we could look for her, someday." Green smiled. Red looked down at him and patted his head gently, placing his pokedex on the table next to his bed.

"Sure, we'll do that. We could bring the others with us to."

"Yeah!"

**oooo**

**-Next morning-**

Red yawned and blinked open his eyes. He could feel a tiny weight on his chest, and, thinking it was Pika or something, he looked down. Instead of the yellow rodent, however, it was Green who was snuggled up on his chest happily. Red blinked, and smiled as he remembered last night.

They had probably fallen asleep without noticing. But still, Green wanted to meet Mew, but why? Maybe to make friends with her, like Red had?

He got the vibe that Green loved pokemon, maybe even more than he did. It would make sense, considering how awkward Green was with humans, and completely at ease with pokemon. He probably wanted to find Mew so he could play with her.

Red grinned. That was _so_ like Green.

Speaking of the little boy, he was waking up. Red gently sat up and smiled when Green almost fell of his chest, but sat up too, blinking wearily.

"The heck am I?" Green mumbled. He looked up at Red and was promptly awake. "Oh, hi! We gonna train again?"

"Sure!" Red grinned. He decided not to mention sleeping together, since Green would probably ask why he was bringing it up. Such an innocent boy

They both quickly got out of bed, and Red laughed as Green tried to stop the pyjama's Lacey had given him falling off his tiny frame. They were too small for Red, but also seemed too big for Green, who stuck out his tongue and grabbed his clothes, trotting into the bathroom opposite Red's room. Ash was probably downstairs, hogging all the food again. Red dressed in his normal clothes, a black T-shirt with a red, unbuttoned jacket over the top, blue jeans and red and white trainers, and a cap placed backwards on his head, so that his spiky front hair would stick up like normal. Hogwarts only allowed hats or caps if it was your birthday or some other occasion, so Red had missed his cap. He went out to wait for Green, and stretched.

The boy eventually came out wearing his normal clothes, and the duo walked downstairs to a normal sight.

Ash, hogging the food and watching TV with his fat Pikachu, Roji sitting bored next to him, desperate for something to do other than watch the stupid show Ash was watching, and Lacey cooking up some more food for everyone besides Ash.

"Hi Mom, what's for Breakfast?" Red asked. Lacey smiled at him and held up the pan.

"Pancakes. Ash misses out because he's already eaten."

"Pan . . . cakes?" Green repeated slowly. Lacey frowned, but nodded.

"I keep forgetting, you haven't really had the best upbringing in history. Pancakes are . . ."

Red walked off as his mother explained pancakes to Green, and flopped down in between Roji and Ash. He took one glance at the TV screen, and sighed.

"This stupid show again? Dude, this is the dumbest thing I've ever seen." He said, exasperated.

"Hey, it helps me find out which pokemon are what and stuff." Ash snapped, not even bothering to look at Red.

"Yeah, but this doesn't help! You still suck." Red snapped back.

"Not now, boys, please." Roji sighed. "Red, you can kick his ass in a battle later."

"Language, there are children around!" Lacey shouted from the kitchen. Red smiled a little, knowing she was referring to either Ash, which would make that an insult, or Green, which would mean she just didn't want Green to go bad.

Probably the Green one, since she seemed to like Green almost as much as Red did.

"Whatever." Roji called back.

**oooo**

**-Outside, back garden, a few hours later-**

The light faded away, and in Chamander's place was now a slightly larger than normal Charmeleon. He probably only seemed that way because he was standing next to Green, and he was bigger than the small boy. Green didn't seem to notice, he just gaped at the pokemon.

"Sweet, man!" Ash shouted, dashing out. Charmeleon growled when he got close and pulled Green behind him, snarling at Ash. The fifteen year old stopped and smirked.

"A battle, huh? Alright, Pikachu, I choose you!" He shouted, throwing the fat mouse's pokeball out. The pokemon sat on the ground the second he was let out, and yawned.

"Ash, Charmeleon's only level sixteen, Pikachu's level forty!" Rec cried. "Don't! It isn't fair on Green!"

"Whatever." Ash snorted. "At least I can finally beat someone and not have to worry about getting my ass kicked."

"But he's never been in a real battle before!" Red protested.

"I'll do it." Green suddenly said. Red spun around in shock. "Even if we lose, I'll still get some experience from this, right?"

Red hesitatingly nodded.

"I guess. I'll help you out, though."

Green nodded as Charmeleon padded out near Pikachu, and Red went over to Green.

"Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash shouted. Pikachu snapped to attention and stood up on his fat legs, growling and sparking with lightning. He suddenly sent a huge burst of thunder at Charmeleon.

"Look out!" Red called. Green, however, stayed calm.

"Charmeleon, Smokescreen." He said. The fire lizard nodded and opened his mouth, letting out a large amount of black smoke the same moment as the thunder was about to hit him.

Red gasped and shook his head. It was over, no pokemon could battle after Pikachu's Thunder attack, not even with how slow the stupid thing was. But then the smoke cleared, and Charmeleon wasn't there.

"Above you!" Ash called, but it was too late. Green ordered a Metal Claw and then a Fire Punch, and Pikachu went out like a light. Ash returned the pokemon and stared at the ball in disbelief, as Green dashed out to Charmeleon and hugged the lizard. Red was equally as surprised.

"I don't freakin' believe it." he breathed.

Green turned to him and smiled.

"It was simple. Ash, being the headstrong person he is, would most likely put all of his pokemon's energy into its first attack, in this case Thunder, which is unlikely to hit anyway. Charmeleon's Smokescreen made it miss completely, and then used_ that_ to get above Pikachu. Trouble is, Pikachu was tired out from the Thunder, and being chubby and slow to start off with, he was taken out easily." The small boy explained. Ash just stared. Red laughed and ran over, hugging Green.

"Man, you are smart and a good Trainer! I swear, when all of your pokemon evolve, no one will be able to stop you." He smiled. Green's eyes lit up and he jumped around, or as best he could with Red's arms around him. Then he stopped.

"Wait a sec, Scyther evolves with a Metal Coat, so . . . That means he could evolve anytime." Green said.

"Yeah, but we don't exactly have a Metal Coat yet, and I wanna wait until his speed is at full, so then he's quicker than other Scizor." Red told him. Green nodded, smiling.

"How the heck did I lose!? Pikachu was level forty, he should have won!" Ash cried. "You, you cheated, you little bastard! You freak!"

Green's eyes widened and he pressed himself into Red, who growled at Ash. Pika, Poli and Saur, who had been watching, got up and paced threateningly towards the older male. Scyther and Charmeleon hissed at him, and Ash dashed off without a word. Red smirked and looked down at Green.

The poor boy was still staring after Ash. His face was blank, a mask.

"Green, you ok?" Red asked. The pokemon around them, including Eevee who was woken up by the racket, sat down and waited for the boy's reply.

"F-freak . . ." Green whispered. Red's eyes widened and he gently pulled Green around so they were facing each other, and he bent down a little.

"Green, he's only mad he lost. He usually does that, which is often. Don't take what he said personally, alright? What matters is what the people who care about you think."

"I . . . Yeah, thanks." Green nodded. He smiled weakly and Red stood back to his full height.

"Guys, I'll make sure Ash gets what he deserves for that, promise." Red said, returning his pokemon. They nodded inside their pokeballs, and Red watched Green silently do the same.

Once inside, Red immediately told his parents what Ash had said to Green, and for what stupid reason. The two banned Ash from TV until Red was in Second Year, which made the teen whine. He glared at Green, who shrank away behind Red, who then hissed at Ash.

The rest of the two weeks went smoothly after that. Green got his first Christmas presents, and worried about not getting anything for Red's family. He was calmed down by Lacey, who said that being there was good enough. Green was given some night clothes to wear, and while Red thought it was a little boring to get clothes on Christmas, Green was more than happy. Then the subject of birthdays came up. Red asked Green, after they'd had Christmas dinner, when his birthday was. November 22nd, Green had said. Red flipped out when he realised he'd missed it, and Green calmed him down. He then asked when Red's birthday was. After hearing it was August 8th, Green was confused.

Red explained that the last batch of First Years, now the Second Years, had too many in, so a few of the new First Years meant to go in that year had to wait until this year. Green just smiled and said he was glad, otherwise he might not have been so happy throughout the first part of the year. Red said the same thing.

Time passes quickly, for people having fun, so soon the two were meeting with Blue back at the train station, and going back onto the Hogwarts express, back into the same carriage they had all sort of properly met. Yellow was in there, along with Silver as well. Once back at Hogwarts, everything settled back into the usual routine.

**oooo**

**-Four weeks later, Grand Hall-**

"Man, where is he?" Gold whined. He stabbed at some of his food blindly, getting some over Silver, who scowled and slapped his head.

"Watch it, moron."

Gold, however paid no attention. Red was equally worried, Green hadn't come down with them for Dinner, saying he needed to get something he'd forgotten in the boys toilets. Blue was talking to Yellow and Ruby about fashion or something, so Red turned to Gold and Silver.

"Why don't we go look for him?" He suggested. The two exchanged glances and then nodded. But when they were about to stand up, a man crashed through the doors.

"There's an Aerodactly loose!" He cried. It was Bugsy, the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher (now the only reason I copied that was because I'm doing a Nuzlocke, and he killed one of my pokemon, so I'm getting my revenge. Plus, I couldn't think of a better teacher, so yeah.). "I-in the halls, gah!" He collapsed on the ground, and then everyone turned to Oak, who laced his fingers together.

"Alright, since no one seems to be that scared, go to your dorms and wait for me to send someone up so you can all know when this is over." He said. The students quickly filed out, and suddenly Red remembered something.

"Oh Mew, Green!" He cried. Dashing off, he only just sensed Gold and Silver on either side of him.

"Where's the toilets he's in? Silver can find him, no problems." Gold said. Red thought.

"The ones near to the Library. He should be in those ones, I think."

Silver nodded and took the lead, surprisingly fast despite his short height. Mind you, Green was the quickest out of everyone, and he was second shortest. Red shook his head, he should be worrying about Green, not how quick their friends were.

"Come on, almost-"

"_HELP!"_

"Shit!" Red shouted, speeding past Silver. He rounded the corner, and shoved open the doors to the boys toilets. Green was cowering in a corner as the huge Aerodactly towered over him, smacking its jaws hungrily.

"Green, hold on!" Red called. Green whimpered, shaking like a leaf. Red had no idea what to do, but his prayers were answered when Gold and Silver dashed through. Gold snatched out his wand and pointed it at the pokemon.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ He shouted. The Aerodactly squawked at suddenly being levitated, and Red took that chance to chuck a pokeball at it. Surprisingly enough, the pokemon stayed in the ball and Red picked it up, walking over to Green and helping him up.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Green nodded, dazed, and Gold sighed in relief.

"Man, I'd hate to think what would happen if we hadn't got here in time!"

"And what exactly did happen in here?"

The small group paused from checking Green was alright, and spun around to face Oak and the same woman who had first given them their houses, or at least the Sorting Hat anyway.

"Jasmine, find out where the Aerodactly went, I'll sort these four out." Oak said. The woman nodded, and ran off.

"Um, actually, I just caught it." Red said. Oak stared at him. "Can I keep it?"

"Fine, we didn't really have a need for it anyway. Now, what happened in here?" The old man demanded.

"Well, while you were worrying about the safety of the school walls, we were off saving your grandson from death." Gold snapped. "But of course, you wouldn't give a damn about that, would you?"

"Excuse me!?"

Red winced. Maybe he shouldn't have told the others about Green. He pulled Green a little closer to himself, and bit his lip when the boy whimpered a little. Oak looked over at him with a strange softness in his eyes that wasn't there when he was told Green would be staying with Red for the Christmas term.

"Is he . . . Is he alright?" The old man asked quietly. Red nodded, unable to speak. Oak nodded back and walked off, leaving the group alone.

"Well, that was . . ." Silver trailed off. Gold and Red nodded.

"He . . . actually cares?" Green whispered.

"I guess so. Just not in the way that we think." Red said.

**oooo**

**-The next day, Defence against the Dark Arts class-**

"Alright, now I'll just let you all write down whatever you can on your Werewolf essay, and boom, you get to fight a fake one. Ok?" Bugsy smiled in the creepy way of his. Red nodded, again sitting next to Green, along with the other tiny group of first years.

"Good! Also, I wish to speak with Red, Blue and Green." Bugsy said as the class started writing. The trio exchanged glances, and then looked at Yellow, who was writing. They all stood up and walked over to the man, who leaned close.

"I hear that Volkner was near the place where that Aerodactly was let out. I thought you all might want to know, see?" He smirked. Red blinked.

"Why, though?"

"Because I thought you'd want to know." Bugsy repeated. Green looked up at Red and Blue, titling his head.

"He has reasons. Let's go back, we can think about this later." He mumbled. The duo nodded and they all went back to their seats. As soon as the lesson was over, they went to Gryffindor dorms and sat down in the common room.

"Well, maybe we could . . . I dunno, stalk Volkner?" Blue suggested. Red shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't work. He's creepy as hell, he'd know where we were and stuff."

"Dammit." Blue sighed.

"What if we used a spell or something?" Green piped up. The other two looked down at him, sitting on the floor near the fire, in front of the sofa they were on.

"You can sit on here, you know. And that might just work, but how?" Blue muttered. Green smiled.

"I got an idea. Either of you got a big cloak big enough for three people to hide under without showing their feet?"

"Yeah." Red said. "I do."

"Can I have it?"

Red went into their dorm room and came back with the cloak, handing it to Green and sitting down again. Green took out his wand and muttered something, and then the cloak fizzled in and out of view, then back to material again.

"What did you do to it?" Blue asked. Green looked up, and stood. He draped it over his body, only leaving his head uncovered, and his body disappeared. Red and Blue gasped in shock.

"N-no way! You just made an Invisibility Cloak!"

"Yep. It's a spell I learnt from Daisy a while ago, to make any cloak into one of them. I can't tell you it, since it's basically family trait, but I can give you this." He giggled. "We can use it to stalk Volkner."

"Great!" Red exclaimed. "Green, you said you weren't a good wizard, but this is awesome! You're probably better than most of the teachers!"

"Oh, u-uh, thanks . . ." Green blushed.

"I mean it!" Red smiled. Blue rolled her eyes.

"Make him blush anymore and his blood'll be gushing out of his eyes."

"What!?" Green yelped. Blue laughed.

"It's only a saying, don't worry."

"Hunyuu . . ." Green squeaked. Blue comforted him again, while Red cackled something about payback.

"Hey, who'll take the first night?" Blue asked suddenly.

Green looked up. "I can't. Gotta do somethin'."

"I'll do it then!" Red grinned. "I kinda wanna get back at him for the huge amount of homework he keeps giving us every five seconds."

Blue nodded, and everything was settled.

**oooo**

**-Oak's office, night-**

Green, shaking, stood outside of the door on the spiral staircase to Oak's office. His grandfather had shown some sort of concern for him, back when the Aerodactly, now nicknamed Aero, had tried to eat him. He took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors.

As usual, Daisy was with Oak, wandering around and occasionally cooing at the tiny Moltres his grandfather owned. Oak himself was reading, leaning against a wall. He glanced up when Green entered and put the book down, staring coldly. Green winced.

"U-um, hi." He mumbled. Daisy looked up and grinned.

"Hi, baby bro! Grandpa, say something!" She hissed the last part. Oak continued to stare at Green, only less coldly and more . . . warmer.

"Green. You're alright, after that attack." The old man murmured. Green nodded, and looked away.

"I . . . A-after Red caught it, you came in. And you . . . you care about me?"

Oak looked away, then sighed.

"I shouldn't have blamed you. You looked so much like them I just . . ."

"Huh?"

"Grandpa, what about me? I look the same." Daisy broke in. Oak looked at her.

"It's not the same, you'd already started this school by the time they died." He said.

"Wait, what?" Green blinked. "What are you . . .?"

"I . . . I don't know. After my son and his wife, you parents, died, I just wanted something to do, someone to blame, and you were the target. I know it was wrong, but please, forgive me. I truly do care, honestly."

"You . . . You really do?" Green gasped, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Grandpa!" He cried, dashing forward and wrapping his arms around the old man's stomach, since he was too short for anything else. Green head Daisy laughed at them, but not unkindly.

Then he remembered something else.

Green looked up at his grandfather, lips pursed.

"Well, if you do care . . . A-and I don't mean this is a bad way, but how come you hardly gave us food?" He asked. Oak stared at him, then started laughing.

"Sorry, that's my fault entirely. I kept using the money we had on my inventions, so we never had enough left over for food. Sorry about that. I'll try to tone it down."

Green smiled and buried his face in his grandpa's stomach, and he felt Daisy wrap her arms around the two of them as well.

"Weeee, happy family!" She giggled. "Well, I at least hope you'll still let Green go with Red and Blue at Easter and Summer."

"Sure, I don't mind."

**oooo**

**-Transfiguration class-**

Their teacher was a weird man called Eusine, and he was, stupidly enough, obsessed with turning at least one kid a lesson into a Suicune. He always told them something dumb about how much he loved it, and more than once half the first years had called him a complete nutcase. Today, however, he was drunk.

"Ohay, crass. Toohay hwe ah goina . . . huubraaaaalg!" The dumb person threw up, and he suddenly sprang back up, looking normal but still drunk.

"Alright, today we're going to see how Suicune breeds with another pokemon, so whoever I'm choosing will be turned into a female Suicune." He said, strangely clear. Weird man.

A kid next to Red turned to her friend.

"What? Can Suicune even have genders?"

"I'm more worried about the poor sap he chooses. They'll lose their virginity to some pervert after a legendry."

Red froze. Any one of the group of fifteen eleven year olds could be chosen, including him. And Green, who was trying to hide from Eusine's magic wand of death.

"Oh my Mew, he's took a drunk potion from Brock!" Someone screamed. Red groaned.

Everyone knew not to take alcohol from Brock, as it made them drunk and . . . keen to see the work of nature. Dammit.

"Ugh, now who to choose . . .?" Eusine smirked. He laughed and suddenly his wand was pointing in Red's direction. The crimson eyed boy's breath hitched, but then he relaxed as Eusine said wasn't looking at him. But then he almost screamed.

"You, little Greenie!" Eusine cackled. Green whimpered and a couple of the kids tried to get him to run, but he was to stunned and he got caught. Red jumped up and over the table, waving his wand at Eusine, who backed into the middle of the room.

"Let him go, Eusine!" He snapped. The door was opened and then slammed shut, but Red paid no attention to it. Blue and Yellow scrambled to either side of Eusine, who was whining something about breeding and the wonders of having a baby Suicune.

"Eusine! Put him down, now!" Blue barked. Yellow said nothing, only holding her wand threateningly. Eusine continued to whine.

"Let. Him. Go." Red hissed. He took a step forward, and Eusine held up his glowing wand at Green.

"I'm going to see a baby Suicune, a baby Suicune, a baby-"

Red tuned him out and glanced at Blue and Yellow, who nodded. They shouted out an attack spell and Eusine flung backwards, dropping Green just before he started flying. The man was held in place by a couple of the Ravenclaw students in the class, while Red and the others checked Green.

"Is he ok?" A Hufflepuff squeaked. Red helped Green up and nodded once he'd checked him.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked." He said, as Green pressed himself into Red, hiding his face.

Suddenly the doors flung open and Oak walked through with a couple of students with him.

"Alright, who thought it would be funny to give that man alcohol from Brock?" He demanded, walking into the middle of the small crowd. He glanced down at Green, who looked up at him with large eyes.

"Who? Oh, that would be me."

A Slytherin kid, almost as tall as Oak himself, smirked, striding up to him.

"My name is N, dear subject. I am your king!" He sneered.

Blue rounded on him.

"You thought it'd be funny if you gave him some stuff and made him do that? What the hell's wrong with you, dude!?" She screeched. N just shrugged.

"Pokemon deserve to be treated with upmost respect. Eusine is obsessed, but his intentions are sort of good, for a human. And you all needed a lesson in which you got a shock, so I provided that."

"Arrogant Slytherin dickhead!" Someone shouted. Funnily enough, that kid was in the same house as N.

"Go forth and multiply." N snapped. The kid started crying, and Red growled.

"Hey, you're evil, you know that? Making kids cry, almost getting Green raped? Sure, you're a king alright. King of jerks!"

A few of the kids cheered and Red smirked, triumphant. N just stared at him, the walked out briskly. Oak sighed and looked down at Green.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Green, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah . . ." Green mumbled. Red smiled a little. Green had told the whole of Gryffindor, excitedly, about what he'd gone to see Oak about. At least now Oak wasn't staring at Green like something he didn't want.

Eusine stood up and again the two students made him back down with their wands.

"Good job, I'll take him from here. This lesson, even though you still have about an hour or so left, is over. Do what you wish, but don't break the rules, understand?" Oak said. The class nodded, and the man looked down at Green. "Stay safe, alright? Red, I expect you and your friends to look after him."

"Well, he can take care of himself, but sure." Red shrugged. Green looked up at him, and then at Blue and Yellow. He smiled.

**oooo**

**-Four weeks later-**

The little group, so far, had about three more run in's with the 'king' N. Each time he shouted at them for forcing pokemon into 'those horrid devices', and then walked off without so much as a word.

Each time Red pulled Green behind him. And it got weirder, the staircases kept moving around randomly, so many students were late. Of course, some, like Gold, used those as an excuse for being late to lessons when clearly they weren't.

Quidditch was announced a few days before the actual try-outs, so the first years were made to take flying lessons from a guy named Falkner, who was more obsessed with his 'prized Pidgeotto', instead of actually teaching them. In the end, one of the other teachers, a young woman called Skyla, had to teach them. Falkner was never seen again.

Today was the actual try-outs for Quidditch teams, and most of the Gryffindor's had turned up as moral support for Red, who was going to try out.

The team so far were the three Chasers: Pearl, White and Crystal, the two Beaters: Sapphire and Gold, and then the Seeker: Black. Their original Keeper had left, since he was in last year at Hogwarts, so Red had offered to take the empty space, prompted by Blue since he was 'so great at protecting others (Green)'.

"Oh god . . ." Blue suddenly moaned. The Gryffindors looked over at her. She pointed at a tall, green haired Slytherin, and Red scowled.

"Why is he here?"

"Uh, to try out for Quidditch, probably." Crystal shrugged. "Slytherin have most of the team, but they don't have a Seeker, so he'll go for that one. Hufflepuff have a Chaser and a Beater spot open, and then Ravenclaw have their two Beater spots. So, it kinda makes sense that most of the people here are good at chasing and stuff."

"I'll have to go up against him? But he's taller than me, and I'm older!" Black cried. White, the ever nice twin sister, rolled her eyes.

"Pussy." She snorted. Green squeaked and hid behind Red.

"Ugh, at least theirs are first so we don't have to wait around for him to leave or something." Blue sighed.

"Good." Red muttered.

It turned out that N was the only one actually trying out for Seeker, and he was pretty good at it as well, so he got in straight away. He smirked at the Gryffindors as he sauntered past, and Yellow actually pulled out her wand and threateningly waved it at him.

The Hufflepuffs got some huge guy with muscles and a thin girl who looked a little too slutty. Ravenclaw got a couple of kids, probably siblings, who looked pretty damn mean. Of course, Red got into the team, because his protection skills were _so damn awesome_, that Skyla actually swooned.

As the group of twenty walked back to their dorms, Red noticed something about the stairs.

The ones at the top were moving again. He nudged Blue and Green, and pointed. Blue shook her head.

They couldn't, since the term was almost over anyway. They could investigate when they came back, but would it be too late then? Red hoped not.

**oooo**

**-Train ride home, some weeks later-**

"Man, Easter came quick." Blue yawned. Yellow nodded, and looked over at Silver, who stared out the window.

"Hopefully it won't go as quick when Summer comes around. I actually want to learn." The boy muttered. Red stretched.

"Well, we can worry about that when we come to it. Blue, you're staying with us this Easter, right?"

"Definitely." She snorted. "I'm not leaving you alone with that dickhead, Ash. Not after what he said to Green, anyway."

Green squeaked and looked up from petting Eevee.

"D-does he have to stay there for three years?"

"'Fraid so." Red sighed. Yellow held up her Rattata and smiled.

"Ratty and I are going off with my parents, they get a couple of weeks off whenever I'm off from school." She smiled.

"Awesome!" Blue exclaimed, hugging her. "Aww, make sure to send me letters, and I'll write back!"

"I will!"

"What about you?" Red asked Silver.

"Oh, I'm living with my Dad, so I'll be going there. He runs the Gym." The grey eyed boy shrugged. Everyone gaped at him.

"No way, Giovanni? That guy that got arrested for being leader of Team Rocket?" Yellow shrieked.

"Look, he served his time and he's not bad anymore, alright?" Silver snapped.

"Right, sorry about that . . ." Yellow mumbled.

"It's alright. It's a common reaction, but he really has changed. He's nicer, for one thing, and he treats his pokemon with respect now." He smiled faintly.

"Well, maybe we can visit him sometime, and you?" Red asked. Silver nodded.

"That'd be nice. Come over in the Summer holidays, though. Easter's kind of a Father-Son bonding thing for us, so yeah."

The group nodded and they settled back to wait for the train to get to the station.

**oooo**

**-Red's house, two days later-**

He heard voices. Lots of them, saying things he couldn't understand.

But he knew it was bad, even if he couldn't understand them. Creatures, brightly coloured, shouted things that the invisible voices screeched, but that didn't help.

Then there was a flash of green, and suddenly two voices were screaming for mercy. Was he attacking someone? No, he would know if he was.

Someone else then.

Another flash of green, and the two screams suddenly became a single one. A man, he knew that, dressed in weird robes, was standing in front of a woman.

He had green hair, but he didn't question that.

He focused on the woman. She was begging for someone to be spared, but past that he didn't know what.

Fire. Fire everywhere. Not just creature fire, magical fire.

How did he know? He didn't know how he knew, he just did.

Another flash, bloody red this time, and the woman crumbled to the ground, lifeless. The man walked forward, and only then did he realise the man was coming for him.

The man reached forward and whispered something, clear as day.

"_The missing link."_

"Wake up!"

Green bolted up and looked around wildly. Red grabbed his shoulders gently and made him look into his eyes.

"What's wrong? You were screaming!"

"I-I don't k-know . . ." Green squeaked. Ash was sitting up on the other side of the room, scowling.

"Zip it, brat."

"You shut up!" Red shouted. "He had a nightmare, get lost!"

"W-was it a-a nightm-mare t-though?" Green stumbled on his own words.

The door flew open and Blue ran in, instantly going to Green. Red was already on the bed, so she just climbed the ladder and sat on his other side.

"You ok?" She murmured. Green nodded slightly. "You're pale. You need some water? I'll get some, hold on."

She disappeared and then Roji and Lacey came in, worry on their faces.

"What's going on?" Lacey asked.

"Brat had a nightmare." Ash snorted. Red growled at him, but went back to Green quickly.

"Is he alright?" Roji asked, standing aside when Blue came back in with a glass of water in her hands. She carefully went back up to Green and handed it to him, watching him silently sip it.

"I think so, just a bit shaken." Red said. Roji and Lacey exchanged looks, then looked at the trio on the bed.

"You two obviously want to stay with him, so go ahead. But I don't think that bed will be big enough for you, it's too small." Lacey sighed. "Go onto Ash's, it's bigger."

"WHAT!?"

"Ash, shut up for once. You'll sleep in Red's bed, got it?" Roji snapped. The fifteen year old sneered but nodded, getting out of bed and rudely throwing himself onto Red's.

Red waited until Blue had gotten down, and then he looked at Green, who had finished the water but made no other movement.

"Come on, Green." He spoke softly. Green made a small sound, and slowly followed him down the ladder. The emerald eyed boy slipped halfway down, but Red caught him. The glass dropped to the ground and shattered, making Green yelp loudly. Roji walked off, and Lacey helped Red get Green into Ash's bed.

Roji came back in with a dust pan and brush, then swept up the broken glass. He took it out of the room then came back it without anything in his hands.

"Come on, you three. Settle down." He mumbled. Green, looking slightly dazed, nodded absently and allowed Red to handle him. He rested his head on the taller boy's chest, feeling Blue lying down on his other side, and wrapping her arms around him like Red did.

"We'll wake you up in the morning." Lacey said, pulling the covers over them. Green felt Red nod, and then the door was gently closed, masking the quiet conversation of Red's parents. Green whimpered, and he felt Red and Blue tighten their grips on him gently.

They would protect him from the nightmares.

**oooo**

**-Two days later-**

Red and Green eventually went back to their own beds, and Blue back to her own room, much to Ash's happiness.

Despite that, Green still insisted on climbing into Red's bed. Red himself didn't mind, wrapping his arms around the small boy protectively.

Green never had that nightmare again. But he did tell Red and Blue about it, and neither of them knew anything about a 'missing link'.

Blue said they could try asking Crystal or Black when they got back to Hogwarts, but for now they would keep it locked up and try to enjoy Easter.

During breakfast, Red kept seeing Blue glance at him and then Green. Once he'd caught her eye, she gave him a meaningful glance. Red glared and shook his head.

He would wait, for fucks sake. Green, bless him, was completely oblivious to it all, eating the pancakes Lacey made. It appeared he really liked them.

"Alright, who wants to go to the Safari Zone today?" Roji called, bursting in with some tickets. "I got a bunch of free tickets from that contest I entered, and they're valid until the 12th of August."

"Me!" Red and Blue shouted immediately. Green was a little hesitant, but he nodded eventually. Ash just huffed and said 'fine', but Red could tell he was excited as well.

"Oh, I suppose so." Lacey sighed. "They might as well be used for now. How many do you have?"

"Well, I got about ten. Or something." He shrugged. Lacey hummed thoughtfully.

"Well, we can all go for now, then next time it'll just be one of us and three of them." She said, gesturing to the group around the table. Ash smirked and laughed at Red.

"She'll be taking you and Blue, and then me, and leave that little brat behind." He pointed at Green, who squeaked and threw a pancake at him.

Red started laughing. Blue joined in, and Green quietly giggled next to them. Ash was fuming.

"How dare you! I'm the best Trainer in the world!" He snapped.

"Yeah, one that got beaten by a level sixteen Chameleon." Red chortled.

"Oooooh, you're gonna need a Burn Heal for that one!" Blue cackled.

Roji rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on, let's get ready."

"Wha- Now?" Red stammered. "Why?"

"Because I want to have a picnic there, alright? Don't kill me!" His father snorted.

"You're such a child." Lacey sighed. Roji shrugged and walked off, leaving Lacey to follow with a quick 'get moving' to the younger four. Ash growled at Green one more time and then went off after them.

"Well, that was awesome." Red smiled. He patted Green on the head, and jumped up. "Come on guys!"

**oooo**

**-Safari Zone, a few hours later-**

Apparently the flying car could go on the ground as well. Green wasn't as happy with that, but he was still bouncing up and down on Red's lap. Roji and Lacey were up front, obviously, and Blue was squashed in between Red and Ash. Green had to sit on Red's lap so all of them could fit.

"Hey, my legs are gonna go numb if you keep doing that!" Red laughed. Green squeaked and looked up at him.

"Aw, really? That'd be funny!" He smirked. "You'd be rollin' all over the place!"

"Oh please." Red snorted. "I'd have to be completely stupid to do that. Actually, go get Ash to do it."

"Hey!" The older male protested. "You're the idiot here, magic boy!"

"You realise you're the only mortal here, right?" Blue said. Ash looked away.

"Whatever."

"So basically we can do what we want." Red smirked.

"Be. Quiet."

"Nope."

Green giggled and looked out the window again.

"So, what's the Safari Zone anyway?" He asked. Red and Blue traded looks.

"Well, it's basically where people go to see wild pokemon. Though they're not really that wild since the Safari Wardens tamed them." Blue said. Red picked up after her.

"There's a bunch of places to eat, but most people stay outside and stuff 'cus they like the pokemon there. Whenever we go, we stay outside as well. Pika and the others love it there!"

"Yeah, and we get to train our pokemon as well! Maybe we can help yours?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Green grinned.

**oooo**

**-Safari Zone, noon-**

They'd seen most of the pokemon in the Zone. Currently Red was attempting to eat some of his sandwiches, but having no luck as the Tauros kept on trying to eat it for him. Blue was enjoying herself greatly.

"Shut up." Red huffed, trying yet again to shove the Tauros away. That only resulted in another one stealing his other sandwich. "Oh for fu-"

"Red!" Lacey snapped.

"Sorry Mom!" He laughed. Ash was trying to talk to Pikachu, but the mouse was just staring away from him and looking mournfully at some of the wild-ish pokemon. Red nearly choked on whatever food he had left. Even Pikachu didn't want to put up with Ash's snobby attitude, despite his fattiness.

"Oh, hi!" He heard Green exclaim. "Want some?"

Red looked around and saw that Green was talking to a little Vulpix, who had wandered up while the group wasn't watching. The tiny red fox yelped happily and took the offered food, crunching on it with glee.

"I see you made a new friend, then." Roji smiled. Green looked up.

"Can I keep him? Please?" The tiny boy begged. Lacey shook her head.

"Sorry, we're not allowed to take pokemon away from here. But if we catch any Magikarp while fishing, we're allowed to keep those." She said. Green looked a little disappointed.

"Why the Magikarp?" Blue asked.

"Mostly because they don't really have much of a use for them." Roji said.

"But that's not even fair! Magikarp should be able to show their potential, just like the other pokemon!" Red cried.

"Well, when I go out, I'm gonna capture a huge Gyarados!" Ash bragged.

"Magikarp evolve into Gyarados." Red told him. Ash stared.

"Uh, actually I think it's Dragonair that evolve into Gyarados." He huffed. "Magikarp evolve into nothing."

"Then where does Dragonite come from?" Blue asked. Ash said nothing.

"Dratini evolves into Dragonair, which then evolves into Dragonite." Green said. "Magikarp evolves into Gyarados."

"Smart-ass." Ash snapped. Green squeaked, and Roji hit Ash over the head.

"Watch your language, you."

"He can't watch it, language isn't a material thing." Blue said, smirking. Red and Green laughed and eventually the others joined in, even Ash, though he denied it afterwards.

On the car ride back home, Red kept on about how he caught a Magikarp and named it Gyara.

"Smart. What if he never evolves?" Blue rolled her eyes as Red looked into the ball containing 'Gyara'.

"Hey, he will. Shut up and lemme have my fun." Red snapped.

Something yapped, and Lacey turned back while the younger group looked around. Red noticed Green was holding his stomach a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Green jumped and nodded. Another yap was heard, and Lacey hummed thoughtfully.

"Now Green, what did I say about the pokemon?"

"We-we can't take them?" Green meekly suggested. Lacey nodded and smiled a little too sweetly.

"So, pray tell, why is your stomach bigger than normal?"

Green's face turned red. Ash looked over and started laughing loudly, while Red and Blue just stared. Roji said something about driving and ignored them. The emerald eyed boy's face dropped and he stopped holding his stomach.

Red almost choked. The little Vulpix from before came out from under his shirt, and yapped at them. Lacey raised an eyebrow at Green.

"H-he wouldn't leave me alone!" The boy cried. "I just had to! I'm sorry . . . Should I take him back?"

"Well, that would be the best option . . ." Green looked down at the Vulpix sadly. "But we're too far away now. It wouldn't do much good for us to go_ all the way _back just to return one tiny pokemon."

"S-so, I can keep him?" Green asked, eyes wide. Lacey laughed and nodded. Green cheered and hugged the tiny Vulpix, who yapped happily and licked his face. "T-thanks, Mrs Hawks!"

"Please, call me Mom." Lacey smiled. Green squeaked, but nodded, and went back to talking to Vulpix instantly.

Red swore it was like he could understand the fox.

**OOOOOO**

Renny: This time it was nearly 32 pages.

Red: Dear god.

Blue: Do I sense an actual plot here?

Renny: Other than the Harry Potter one? Yeah. I got permission from the author of Red Potter to take some of his/her ideas and put them in my own fic. I'm giving credit in case anyone sees something here or there and thinks 'hey, that's stolen!' about it. And also there is no Dark Lord, but there is a bad guy.

Green: Read, review and-

Renny: COMMENT! Hah.

Green: Screw yourself.

Renny; Got a dildo?

Green: 0/0

Renny: Ah, that got yah.


	3. Chapter 1 part 3

Renny: Yes, finally! They're in the last part of the school year.

Green: Does this mean we'll be in second year next time?

Renny: Yes. Anyway, if anyone's wondering what I'm gonna do with the Stone chamber thing, then it'll be explained when I get to it. The whole thing itself is completely different considering the fact that there ain't a Dark Lord, only a bad guy.

Red: That was . . . long.

Renny: Like something else I know.

Red: GODDAMMIT! Renny doesn't own pokemon . . .

Renny: On with the show!

**OOOOOO**

**-Common Room, Gryffindor, four weeks after coming back-**

"I think we'd better get going soon, class is about to start." Blue yawned. Red groaned.

"Oh Mew, we got Transfiguration. Eusine better not be drunk again."

"I hope not." Green mumbled, shivering. Vulpix yapped at him, and he petted the tiny fox pokemon gently.

"Yeah, he might try and rape you again." Yellow said, eyes wide as she recalled the events that had happened last time. Gold was laughing for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Blue demanded.

"Green? Raped? Oh please, Red would kill anyone who even thought about it." The older boy smirked. Red's face went the colour of his name.

"I would as well, you know." Blue snapped.

"And me." Crystal said. "It sounds stupid, but I think of Green as a baby brother."

"O-oh, thanks Crys . . ." Green murmured, smiling a little. The older girl smiled back and then seemed to remember something.

"You'll be getting a new teacher for Transfiguration. You'll never guess who he is!"

"Then we'll wait until we get there." Red sighed. "C'mon, we need to go."

The group stood and quickly went off to class.

**oooo**

**-Hogwarts, Transfiguration class-**

"Alright, we've fired Eusine for what happened last time, so don't worry about anything." Oak said. He was taking their class until the next year, so they could have another Transfiguration class. The small group nodded and listened intently as the Professor explained how they were going to do their lessons.

"From now on, until you get your new teacher, I'll be teaching you all about pokemorphs. Now, this will be an easy lesson for one person in particular, mostly because he is actually a pokemorph himself."

Everyone looked around, whispering. Green shrank down and looked at the table. Red, sitting next to him like usual, glanced at him. Green shivered and tried to ignore the scorching gaze.

"Green, care to show everyone your abilities?"

Everyone stared at Green. He looked up at his grandfather, who was nodding. Green sighed and stood up, walking to the middle of the room.

"He's a pokemorph?"

"Holy Mew, is Oak serious?"

"Oh my . . ."

"Quiet down." Oak called. The group fell silent. "Now, Green's pokemorph abilities are considered rare. While being an actual pokemorph is special in itself, his own powers are even rarer. Green?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, concentrating hard. He could feel the bones in his body reforming, and when he opened his eyes, everyone was staring at him in shock.

"Lux." He mumbled to Oak. The old man nodded.

"Now, as you can see, he's managed to turn himself into a shiny Luxray. He has a number of forms, but this one was probably picked out at random."

Green nodded and he reformed his bones, going back into human form again.

"Wait, how come we didn't know this before?" Blue asked.

"Most likely because he didn't want anyone to stare at him." Oak said as Green made his way back to his seat. He tried to ignore the stares he was getting.

"Now, pokemorphs get their abilities through either hard training, or they or are born with them. Green was born with his abilities, as his mother was a pokemorph in the form of an Espeon. Very few pokemorphs actually want to get themselves registered on the system, as well as Green. So that's probably why none of you knew why he was a pokemorph himself, or of how special his abilities are." Oak explained. The group, thankfully, were paying full attention to him once again. But Green knew that Red was still looking at him.

"Anyway, I want you all to open your books to page 60, and read the two pages carefully. Then take notes, and when the bell goes, give your notes to me."

For the next hour, Green read the whole pages as Oak said, and took notes. Most of it he knew already.

Pokemorphs were people who had the ability to transform into a certain pokemon. Most train hard to do so, but a few are born with the ability. Even fewer pokemorphs could transform into whatever pokemon they want, and those pokemorphs were called inquimorphers. Inquimorphers were people who could transform into any pokemon they wish, but the drawback is that the pokemon they turn into was always a shiny, hence the name. The first part of the name, inqui, comes from the Latin word 'inquiens', meaning 'shiny'. How to get the ability to become an inquimorpher is unknown, as a person who is one tends to try to keep their abilities a secret, unlike pokemorphs.

The bell went, and Green stood up along with the rest of the class. They gave their notes to Oak and went on to get to their next class together, which was Potions with Volkner again.

"Hey."

Green turned around, blinking slightly. Red looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, how come you never told us?" The slightly older boy asked. Green sighed.

"I didn't want you to treat me differently. It was bad enough that my name was enough for that to happen, but being an inquimorpher is even worse." The boy mumbled. Red put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's alright. I won't treat you like something that needs to be protected, well not too much." Green laughed, and Red took his hand off his shoulder. "Anyway, I don't think you're personality or anything else should be determined by what you can do. It's what's in your heart that matters."

"That sounds so cheesy." Green grinned, walking again. Red laughed beside him.

"You liked it though. Hey, I never brought it up before, but you're really short. You know that?"

"Yes. Hey, it's not my fault. According to Daisy we both take after our mother, but we have our father's eyes."

"Um, if you're uncomfortable with talking about this then-"

"It's ok. I never knew them anyway." Green said. He briefly wondered why his voice seemed strained.

N stalked up to them, smirking.

"So, you're an inquimorpher? Pathetic! Such a talent is wasted upon a tiny brat like you. It is for a king only." He sneered. Red growled.

"Leave him alone, jerk-face."

"Go fuck a tree."

"Why don't you? Oh wait, I forgot, a king can't fuck a tree. It's too dirty, ooh!" Red mimicked a prissy sort of voice, and Green tried to stop himself from laughing. He failed miserably.

"Shut up!" N yelled. He grunted and dashed off.

"Now him, I can protect you from." Red said. Green laughed and lightly punched Red's arm.

"Sure, if only to make him look like that again."

"You bet, dude."

**oooo**

**-Grand Hall-**

Gold was gobbling his food again. Silver was trying not to get hit as usual, and Blue was just laughing about something Platinum had said. Purple kept on saying something about training, and Green thought that maybe she was a Trainer as well. So far he only knew that Red, himself, Blue, Yellow, Silver, Crystal and Gold had pokemon.

"So, how many more years until we get to take our own classes?" Blue was asking. Purple just shrugged.

"I got to choose mine in Third Year, so I guess it's that one." The girl shrugged. "I've got about three years until I leave, but you guys'll have to figure out what to do on your own when that day comes."

Blue started moaning, so Green turned his attention to the head table. His sister was talking with Bugsy, and Brock was next to her, eying her chest. He growled quietly, attracting Red's attention.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything." The boy mumbled. Green, still a little unconvinced, nodded.

"Alright, so you've demolished your food, so why are you going onto mine?" He heard Silver snap.

"Because I'm so hungry!" Gold whined.

"That's Dia's job."

"BUT I'M SO HUNGRY!"

"Gold, no."

"Please, princess, let me eat your food!"

"GOLD NO."

Green sighed and glanced at Bugsy again. The man seemed a little fidgety. Green briefly wondered why, but he was distracted by Red, who was trying to get his attention.

"Hey, how about we go to the library in a bit?" He asked. Green blinked.

"Um, why?"

"Oh, no reason. It's just . . . Well, your inquimorpher powers are sorta . . . interesting." Red smiled nervously.

"Um, you could just ask me. But ok then." Green smiled. Red looked relieved.

"Whew, I thought you'd go mad and try to hurt me or something."

"I don't fight, Red." Green mumbled. "You of all people know that."

"Well, yeah. Sorry about that, y'know. But still, we can go after our last class. Uh, what is our last class?"

"I think its Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, Bugsy."

"We might get lucky, he looks a bit sick."

"Ah. Well then." Red grinned. "We get to have another teacher."

"Might, Red. Might." Green raised an eyebrow. Red rolled his eyes and turned away when Pearl tapped his shoulder.

Green looked back at Bugsy. The man suddenly stood up, then said something to Daisy, and then walked off out of the Grand Hall. Green frowned.

What was he up to?

**oooo**

**-Library-**

"OH MY GOD."

Red and Green looked up, startled.

A boy, probably in Third Year, was staring at Green in complete shock.

"It's a shiny Rattata!" He exclaimed. Green sighed and exchanged a look with Red. He was only showing the taller boy his powers so Red could get a better idea of what he could do, but Green should have known that showing his abilities in a place where smart people (Ravenclaw) went regularly was a stupid idea. And if Green knew smart people, then he knew they loved shiny pokemon.

"Dude, that's just that inquimorpher, Green." Someone else huffed. "He's not that special."

"Hey, I don't care, it's a FUCKING SHINY POKEMON."

"Dude, it's just a kid!"

"DON'T EVEN."

"He's loud." Red said. Green nodded and jumped back onto his seat, going back into his human form.

"Yeah. Sometimes I hate my powers. But then I think of how much I love pokemon and how much these powers can help others, and then I don't mind them too much." He said quietly.

"That sounds nice." Red smiled.

"It is. You know, I never actually told you where I live." Green said, turning to him. Red blinked and gestured for him to carry on. "You know Orre, right?"

"You're from Orre? That explains your accent, but it doesn't explain why or how you're a pacifist. I mean, I heard Orre fights for fun."

Greens stared at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you." Red said. Green smiled a little.

"That's ok. It is true that Orre fights for fun, but I just don't like fighting. I came from a place called Pyrite town, and fighting is sort of a main thing there. So it would be weird that I don't like it."

"Well, yeah . . . What brought this on, anyway?" Red asked.

"Um . . . Well, I know where you live, so I thought it was a good idea to say where I live." Green mumbled. Red smiled and patted his head.

"Maybe I can visit you next Christmas, maybe even stay with you like you did with me."

"Maybe. But you'd better be careful though, everyone there's a wizard."

"Oh yeah, Orre's the only region that doesn't have a muggle population. See, I got that from the books." Red smirked.

"Yeah, I think we did at some point, but then the wizards got tired of them and just killed them off. And then without the muggles, Orre turned into a barren desert, because no wizard wanted to look after the wildlife." Green sighed. "It's kinda sad really. The only place that has some sort of vegetation is some place called Agate Village. I'd like to visit it, but they only allow people from their own village in. Kinda cruel, but that's Orre for you."

"What about wild pokemon?"

"Dead. Anything that tried to live in the desert was killed off by lack of prey or food. Even ground types had trouble. Now the only pokemon are ones from other regions, and they all belong to Trainers. See, my pokemon are all from Kanto, so I never actually caught any of them in Orre. I think they like being back home, sort of anyway."

"Sort of?"

"Hogwarts is hidden from the muggle population of Kanto, didn't you know?"

"No, actually. Heh, I came in here looking for info on your powers and I get an entire history lesson as well."

"Oh, um, sorry."

"No, don't apologise. I kinda like hearing you talk about stuff, you sound like a teacher, only better."

"Um, thanks, I-I guess."

"So, anything else you wanna give me a lesson on?"

"How about Kanto's history with Orre?"

"Sure."

"Alright, well . . . basically there was a war about a hundred years ago, sometime after all the muggles died in Orre. The region was split between itself. The ones who didn't want muggles back, and others who thought we should have kept them. My grandpa was nearly a hundred then."

"How old is he now?"

"Two hundred and something. A wizard's life expectancy would be around four hundred years old, so he's got a lot of years in him yet."

"Why does he look so old then?"

"Well, I dunno. Maybe to play with muggles or something, but oh well. Anyway, the war started and we were plunged right into a civil war that lasted for about twenty years before Kanto stepped in. They took the side of the ones that wanted the muggles back, so their fighting force was growing every day. But the other side was growing as well. Unova joined their forces, and then the war kept going for a long time. Everytime something or someone changed the tide and it looked like one side was winning, the other did something and then it escalated even more."

"Wow. How long did it last?"

"Over a hundred years. Grandpa was on the side that wanted muggles back, and I guess my parents were too. So I think I lost them in the war. I was born about a couple of years before it ended, and at the time I was one the other side's leader had disappeared. They basically just fizzled out after that, but they were taken up by a new leader. He turned the war completely around, and this time our side had no chance."

"Our side?"

"Well, I'm technically on the side that wanted the muggles because of grandpa and my parents, and Kanto was on our side as well, so that means you."

"Cool."

"Anyway, the other side was winning. Only about nine years ago did the war end. The other side won, so Unova and Kanto went and we were left to pick up the pieces."

"Wow . . . How do you know all this?" Red asked.

"What do you think I did in my spare time? I don't like fighting, so I stayed inside mostly. I got bored easy, so I had to read a lot. That's how." Green smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you did, otherwise I would never have found all that out. Looks like we got a better bond, huh?"

"Heh, I guess so."

"Hey, maybe that's why N doesn't like us?"

"Huh?"

"The whole war thing. He's from Unova, right?"

"True, but so are White and Black. They don't hate us." Green pointed out. Red shrugged.

"Maybe they're more forgiving then N is."

"Could be." Green shrugged. "Anything else?"

"What about Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh?" Red asked. "Shouldn't they have helped out as well? And the Ranger regions as well?"

"No, it was too hard for them to do so, because Orre was overflowing with the war. Anything else would have led to a world war over the dumbest thing ever."

"It's happened before."

"Yeah, but Orre didn't take part in it."

"Well, damn."

Green nodded and picked up a book, then gave it to Red.

"Here, this'll tell you more about the history of Orre."

"When did you get that?" Red blinked.

"A few minutes ago. You weren't looking."

"Oh. Well, alright then." Red shrugged. Green smiled as he opened up the book and started reading, then looked around the library. The librarian, a grumpy man called Koga, was talking to some of the other First Years. He frowned. Koga was a 30-something year old man, but lately there was a rumour that he was older.

Green shivered. It was only a rumour. There was no reason to be afraid of Koga, but if he lied about his age, then so what? And the school certainly couldn't fire him, there was no other teacher or other person willing to take the job of keeping a bunch of kids quiet.

"Now, what is this?"

Green's ears perked up. An advantage he had, being an inquimorpher, was the fact that he had better hearing than most wizards. That voice was Koga's voice so, checking Red was still reading, he turned his attention toward the man and the students he was speaking to behind the bookcase.

"S-sir, please . . . We didn't mean to burn it!"

"Kid, look. These books are expensive, and you're not exactly paying them any respect. You're lucky that one can be found nearly anywhere. In the future, don't burn them."

"Yes sir . . ."

"Good boy. Now, please get out for a while. You're banned for a month, understand little Ravenclaws?"

"Yes sir."

Green watched as the kids scuttled off quickly, and then Koga came from behind the book shelf, holding a burnt book. Koga must have seen him looking, because the man turned to him and stared back.

For some reason, Green felt his face heating up. But not as if he was embarrassed that Koga had caught him. So then what?

"Well, I know you can hear me, so listen. I'll let you go for now, but next time I catch you looking, I won't let you off so easy, understand Green?"

Green nodded slightly. Nearly the entire school knew he was an Inquimorpher now, and he still occasionally got requests to turn into a certain pokemon for the others.

Koga wouldn't let him off easy next time. Wait, would there be a next time?

He sure hoped not. Green didn't want to find out what Koga had in store for him.

"Green? Why are you looking at that shelf?" Red asked, breaking Green out of his thoughts.

"U-um, no reason. Just thinking . . ." Green smiled a little, and it seemed to work.

"Sure, ok then. Just make sure you blink." Red grinned. He went back to the book and Green went back to musing about Koga.

He seemed like a handsome man.

WAIT WHAT.

Green mentally slapped himself. Koga was a grown man, and he was a little kid. He shouldn't even be thinking about that sort of stuff yet.

**oooo**

**-A week later, Hogwarts halls-**

Green, wearing the invisibility cloak he'd made for Red and Blue, snuck around the castle. It was evening, and it was also his turn to watch Volkner. He'd lost sight of the man somewhere near the Ravenclaw dorms, and he was currently trying to find him again. It wasn't hard, since Volkner wasn't trying to hide, but Green knew that something was up. Normally he would just walk around then go back to the teacher's dorms, but this time he went right past them.

So Green had followed him.

He almost turned a corner, but he saw Volkner and slid back behind it. Then he remembered he had the invisibility cloak, and went back around it.

Volkner was holding Bugsy down, growling.

"Now then, care to explain why you were trying to get into the chamber?" Volkner asked.

"We-well, I- I don't have to answer tha- AGH!"

Volkner leaned a little closer, and Green had to use his abilities just to hear.

"Tonight then. You'll do it tonight."

"Tonight? Why?"

"Time is of essence. Besides, you're a scum with no life, so it's obvious why you would want- Who's there?"

Bugsy looked like he was about to say something, but Volkner shoved a hand over his mouth and looked over in Green's direction. The boy shrank away, terrified that Volkner would still see him, even if he had the cloak.

"No one." Volkner growled. He turned back to Bugsy, and Green just quietly ran into a far off room.

He took off the cloak and sighed in relief. Thank Mew Volkner didn't see him.

But then a thought occurred to him.

What if Volkner had seen him, but had only pretended not to see? Then Green was in trouble.

He breathed out and looked around. The room was mostly bare, except for the single mirror in the middle of it. Green stared. Had that been there before?

He hadn't noticed it when he'd come in, but then again he was in a bit of a panic.

The emerald eyed boy slowly walked up to it, and saw it was a body-length one, about the size of a grown adult. He reached out to touch it, and the recoiled as two figures appeared either side of him.

One had dark grey hair, while the other had brown hair. The brown haired one, a woman, had a kind smile, and the grey haired one, a man, had emerald eyes like Green. The boy looked behind him, but no one was there.

He looked back again, but the two people were gone. Instead there was Red, with his hand on Green's shoulder. The slightly older boy smiled slightly and then leaned down, pressing a kiss to Green's head.

Green felt a soft touch on his head, but Red wasn't with him. He was only in the mirror, but what did that mean?

He blinked, and Red disappeared. Koga had replaced him. The man wrapped his arms around Green's waist, and he felt a warm feeling. But . . .

Just what _was _this mirror?

Then it was suddenly covered with a cloth, and Oak walked around. Green shrank away, grabbing the invisibility cloak and looking down shamefully.

"Now, what are you doing in here?" Oak asked. Green squeaked.

"U-um, I . . . I'm sorry, grandpa . . . I'm not meant to be in here, am I?"

"No. This room is supposed to be hidden, only the teachers and other staff can find it." Oak murmured. "So, how did you find it?"

"Accident." Green whispered. Oak nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I don't want to invade your privacy by asking you what you saw." Green blushed as the images of Red and Koga came into his mind. "So, I'll let this one go. Go back to your dorm, Green."

"Thanks grandpa . . ."

Green put the cloak back on and dashed out of the room, sparing a glance at his grandfather on the way out. The old man turned back to the covered mirror, but the door closed before Green could do or say anything.

**oooo**

**-Gryffindor common room-**

"I think you might have seen your parents." Crystal said. The whole group was sitting around in a circle, and had just finished listening to Green's story.

He left out the part with Red and Koga in, of course.

"Why, though?" Platinum asked. "The mirror was obviously enchanted, but why did he see his parents, if that were true?"

"Maybe it was a Mirror of Erised?" Silver suggested. The group looked over at him. "Think about it. Green's parents are both, you know, gone, so maybe he wanted them so badly that the mirror showed them to him? The Mirror of Erised is a mirror that shows ones deepest desires. Erised is desire spelt backwards, so it makes sense."

"But why? I never really knew them, so why would I want them back?" green asked. He still avoided the whole Red and Koga thing.

"Maybe you don't want them consciously, but subconsciously?" Ruby suggested.

"Yah, like you don't know it yet or somethin'." Sapphire said.

For once they agreed on something. Green just sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I'm not sure _what_ I want, really." He mumbled.

"No one is." Crystal said sympathetically. "It's not until you almost had it, and it goes away again that you truly want something. Maybe that's why."

Green nodded and looked up at Red.

He had him with him, and Koga was in the school somewhere, so why would the mirror show him that? He understood his parents, but why were Red and Koga there?

Did the mirror know something Green didn't?

"We're all thinking too much." Gold grumbled, sitting upside down on a random chair.

"You think too much, and it hurts your brain." Crystal snapped. Gold stuck out his tongue, and then they both proceeded to get into another argument.

Green smiled as the others laughed. At least his friends were there to help him figure stuff out, if he wasn't sure.

"How are you not in Ravenclaw?" Gold asked.

"Because I have the passion of an Archanine." Crystal said. "How come you're not in Hufflepuff?"

"'Cus I'm not like them. They eat too much, and I can't keep a secret to save my life." Gold shrugged.

"How come they eat too much anyway?" Yellow asked. "Is their dorm near the kitchen?"

"I guess." Diamond said. "I wish I was in Hufflepuff . . ."

"Then we wouldn't be together!" Pearl exclaimed. "Who would help me with my manzia then?"

"I'm sure Green would love to help!" Dia smiled. "Right?"

"O-oh, I d-don't think I would be the best partner for a-a public thing . . ." Green squeaked.

"I'd do it!" Gold exclaimed.

"Great! You can be my backup partner, training with me and Dia starts tomorrow." Pearl grinned.

"Shit." Gold deflated. Green giggled and looked over at Red, who was sitting next to him.

"Nice group, yeah?" The slightly older boy grinned, rubbing Green's hair. Green was reminded of the mirror, and he blushed slightly, but managed to hide it.

"Yeah. Um, can I talk to you and Blue, alone after this?" Green asked, quietly. Red looked confused, but he nodded and leaned over to Blue. The girl nodded and Green watched the others with a little bit of fear. He wished they would hurry up.

A few minutes later, everyone but Red, Green and Blue went to their dorm rooms. The two looked at Green, who nodded.

"Tonight. It's not Volkner, but I think he might be involved somehow. But we need to get to that chamber place, where we saw that three headed pokemon."

"You sure?" Blue asked, already standing up with Red and Green. The smallest of the trio nodded and they quickly ran out of the dorm.

"How do we get up there? Last time was pure accident." Red said. Green hummed a little and then grinned.

"I'm an inquimorpher, so maybe I could transform into a Charizard and fly you both up there?" He suggested.

"That could work, but would you be able to? I mean, you're small as a person, so . . ." Red trailed off. Green blinked, but he nodded and tensed his body.

A few seconds later, he was staring down at Red and Blue, who gaped up at him.

"Cha." He grunted. The two nodded and got onto his back, and he stretched his newly acquired wings.

"Take off!" Red called. Green smiled a little and flapped his wings, and they took off quickly.

The stairs started moving.

"Go left!" Blue shouted. Green did as he was told, focusing on the platform at the top. He felt Red and Blue clutch his back, and he tried to be as careful as possible.

A staircase almost crashed into him, but he managed to move out of the way in time.

"Ok, who thought it would be funny to put MOVING STAIRS in a school!?" He heard Red snap. Green managed to avoid the last staircase and land on the platform quickly.

The two on his back slid off, and he turned himself back into his human form, exhausted.

"I'm never doing that again . . ." Green gasped. Red helped him up and held onto him as Blue opened the door to the room.

"That thing's asleep, we can get in now." She whispered. Red and Green nodded, and they both stepped in quickly.

However, as soon as Green went into the room, his hand started hurting and the door slammed loudly.

"Green, what's wrong?" Red urgently whispered, as Green clutched his burning hand.

"I-I don't know . . . It hurts . . ." Green said, gritting his teeth. Blue grabbed his hand and took a look at it.

"That's the Eevee mark you got last time! I'd forgotten about that . . ." She mumbled.

"Can you make it stop hurting?" Green hissed. Then the three-headed pokemon woke up, only adding to their problems.

"Oh shit!" Red exclaimed. "Run!"

"N-no!" Green shouted. "Don't!"

Red and Blue stared at him.

"Don't run, he-he won't hurt us . . ." Green gasped.

"How do you know that?" Blue asked, eyes wide.

"I dunno, I just do . . ."

The three-headed pokemon sat on its hunches, and stared at the trio.

"Greetings, humans." One head said. "My name is Fluffy."

Green stared.

"Not my fault, blame the idiot Brock." Fluffy's second sighed.

"How are you talking?" Green asked.

"You can understand it?" Red and Blue asked in perfect unison. Green looked up at them.

"Can't you?" He asked. The two shook their heads.

"They cannot understand me. Only you can." Fluffy said, this time all of them.

"Why me?" The boy tilted his head a little. Then he remembered something, and held up his hand. "Hey, it's not hurting anymore!"

"Ah, the mark of the link." Fluffy smiled. "They cannot understand us like you can, as you are our single link."

"Single link . . .?" Where had he heard that before?

" _. . . Missing link . . ."_

That dream!

"Yes, prince of many names, you are our sole link." Fluffy's first head rumbled. "You and your friends are granted safe passage through these chambers that we guard, go safely."

"Um, thanks." Green said. Fluffy lay back down and went to sleep, and he noticed Red and Blue staring.

"What?"

"You just had a conversation with a three-headed pokemon, and you're asking us that?" Blue exclaimed. "What even!?"

"Um, Fluffy granted us safe passage or something." Green said.

"Fluffy?" Red and Blue choked.

"That's his name." Green shrugged. "Now we gotta get into the chambers."

"Right. I think there's a hatch somewhere over there." Blue said. Red stared at Green for a few more seconds, but then walked off with her. Green followed them as Blue cried out triumphantly.

"Told you!" She grinned. "Ok, Green, you first."

"Why me?" Green asked, startled.

"'Cus you're the smallest." She said. Green sighed and lowered himself down quickly. He landed on some weird looking vine things, and looked back up.

"Safe!" He called. Red and Blue dropped down.

"Right, now we need to figure out where to- OH MY FUCKING GOD THESE VINES ARE MOVING."

Blue was right; the vines started moving suddenly and gripped all three of them.

"What is this!?" Red exclaimed. Green whimpered and started struggling, and the vines started moving even more.

"Wait a second, I think I know!" Blue shouted. "Stop moving, both of you!"

"Are you stupid?" Red snapped.

"I know what I'm saying! Stop. Moving."

Green stopped struggling, and Red grudgingly did the same. The vines stopped moving as well.

"So, what is this stuff?" Red asked.

"I don't know what its name is, but I do know that the more you move, the more this thing pulls you down." Blue said.

"Oh, how useful." Red muttered. Green looked through a small gap in between the vines, and he started moving again. The vines coiled around him and started dragging him down.

"Green!" Blue shouted.

"There's something at the bottom! Move!" He called. The two exchanged glances, but they nodded and started shifting as well.

The vines pulled the trio down, and suddenly the hit a flat surface.

"Oh, you were right." Blue smiled. "Sweet."

"Nice one, Green!" Red grinned. He pulled Green into a hug, and then they quickly parted when Blue started laughing suggestively. "Be quiet you!"

"A-anyway, let's go . . ." Green mumbled. He led the way through the strange caverns, occasionally stopping to check his friends were behind him. The small group came to a stop when they saw a large room with a door at the edge of it.

"Ok, what's this? Another puzzle?" Red blinked. He looked at Green, and the boy shrugged.

"Don't look at me. I dunno what this is."

"Hey, flying keys!" Blue cried. She pointed up to the roof of the room, and there, weirdly enough, were a bunch of keys with wings on them.

"Ok, that's completely normal." Red nodded. Then he smacked his face. Green yelped and he held up a hand. "I'm ok, just checking we're in reality. I think we are." Green nodded, a little creeped out.

"Hey, a broomstick." Blue smiled. "Red, you're the best flier, get the keys."

"Dammit." Red muttered. He walked forward and took a hold of the broom, and instantly the keys swarmed all around him.

"Red!" Green cried.

"I'm ok!" Red shouted back. Green sighed in relief and looked around.

"Grab a random one then toss it to me!" Blue called. Red nodded and flew up. He snatched one of the keys and squished it a little, then threw it to Blue. The girl put the key in the lock, and it shocked her. Literally.

"Owowow, ok not that one!" Blue shouted. Red nodded and looked around. Green scanned the keys, then saw a big one at the edge of the huge swarm.

"The big one! They're all protecting it, try that one!" he shouted. Red nodded and he sped after it.

Green and Blue watched, nervous, as he was nicked by the smaller keys, and almost fell off his broom a few times. Each time that happened Green almost rushed in to help, but Blue held him back. They both heaved a sigh of relief when he finally grabbed the big key and flew down to them.

"Alright, here." Red said. Green patted him on the back and Blue fitted the key into the door. It opened and the big key flew off again.

"Ok, let's go." Blue said. The trio went into the darkness, and were startled as the door banged shut.

"Oh great, we're stuck!" Red moaned. Blue sighed. Green's eyes widened as the lights in the room suddenly lit.

"Um, guys, you might wanna take a look at this." He said. The duo looked over, and they too were shocked.

A giant chess board stood in front of them, but a few of the pieces were missing. Green saw a few smashed ones at the edge.

"Someone's been here before us." He murmured. His voice echoed eerily.

"Then let's play." Blue said. "If we don't then how are we meant to get past?"

"The king on the black side is blocking the way." Red said. "You're right, we'll play. But I think we need to replace a few of the white pieces though . . ."

"With ourselves." Blue said grimly. Green winced and then looked up at them.

"D-do we have to?" he asked. Blue looked down at him and nodded a little.

"Don't worry, I'll do the commanding here. You both know I'm the best chess player in the school, so we'll be fine." She smiled. "Alright, Red. There's a knight missing, you'll be that."

Red nodded and stepped onto his place on the board.

"I'll be the bishop. Green?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the queen."

"Why me?" Green asked.

"'Cus you're the most vulnerable, right now. Magic and inquimorpher tricks can't really help you out much on an enchanted board."

"O-oh . . . Alright." Green murmured. He went over to his place, and nervously watched the board.

"Ok, Red, move two places that way." Blue said. Red nodded and did as he was told, and then the white side moved.

That was how it went for the next few minutes, and Green only moved once. Then Blue suddenly gasped.

"No . . ." She whispered. Red and Green looked over at her.

"What is it?" Red asked.

"We've taken out most of the white side, but to get the king . . . Green, you have to be taken out." She said. Green's eyes widened, and Red looked terrified.

"N-no! I'll do it instead, Bl-"

"No, Red. The queen of the other side is blocking the way, and if we get her to move by getting Green out, you can take the king and go ahead. I'll look after Green when we win, don't worry." Blue sighed. "Please Red."

"But . . ."

"I'll do it." Green said. "Where do I need to go?"

Blue pointed to a spot in front of him, and he slowly moved towards it. The second he stopped, the queen of the other side came right up to him. Green whimpered, and he was vaguely aware of Red staring at him in horror. He flashed the taller boy a weak smile, and then the white queen struck, and everything went black.

**oooo**

"Green!" Red shouted. Blue winced and nodded at him when he turned to her, desperate. The boy gritted his teeth as the white queen threw the limp Green onto the side of the board, and Red dashed forward. The white king smashed before he even got there, and he ran right into the other room.

Blue waited until he was out of sight, before rushing off the board herself. The other pieces, white and black, smashed, but she ignored them and went right for Green.

Blue gently picked him up and placed him on her lap, and her eyes widened as she saw that he was still sort of conscious.

"Did we . . ." He coughed a couple of times, before settling down. "Did we w-win?"

"Yeah, Red's gone ahead." Blue mumbled. "Green, are you alright?"

"N-nothing Nurse Joy can't fix, I-I'm sure . . ." The boy whispered. He coughed, and Blue winced as she saw a bit of blood on his lips.

"As soon as Red's back, we'll get you straight there." She said.

"Wha-what about grandpa? Should we t-tell him?" Green asked weakly.

"We will, but I don't think that's Red's biggest concern right now. I'm so sorry about this, Green . . ." Blue sighed. Green patted her shoulder, and she saw, again, the strange Eevee mark on his hand.

"I-It's ok . . . If it means stopping whoever's in there, then I'd do anything . . ."

"Green . . ." Blue mumbled. "Red, where are you? We need to get Green out of here, now . . .!"

"He's no-not here?" Green asked, coughing again.

"No. He ran ahead, like I said." Blue told him. Green nodded.

"Ye-yeah . . . My head's a bit fuzzy right now, so I d-don't think I can remember it well . . ." He said.

"Green? Stay awake, alright?" Blue said shakily.

"I can try, b-but not promises . . ." Green choked. He coughed again, and a bit more blood came out.

"Green, be careful." Blue whispered. Green nodded a little, and he relaxed into her grip.

"Ho-how long until Red's coming back?" Green asked suddenly.

"I dunno. A few minutes, an hour, maybe more . . ." As she spoke, Blue realised with a dull pang that she might not be able to wait for Red.

"He'll come. He always does . . ." Green said.

Blue nodded and looked over at the door Red disappeared through. Hurry up, she willed him. Green couldn't last much longer. The more time taken for Red, meant less time Green had.

She sighed, and decided to wait for fifteen minutes. If Red didn't get back to them in that time, she would take Green back to Nurse Joy as quickly as she could.

Luckily, Red dashed back through the door five minutes later, and the second he saw Green, almost unconscious, he yelled and ran over quickly.

"Is he ok?" He asked. Blue nodded, and helped him get Green onto his back as carefully as possible.

"We have to get out of here, now." Blue said. Red nodded, glancing at Green again, and the two took off as fast as they could.

They went back through the room with the flying keys, and ignored the swarm as it actually paused to stare. Then they came back to the vines, and suddenly Blue saw a flaw in their plan.

"Green's almost unconscious, and we can't get through those things because all they do is go down!" She cried. "Now what?"

"What if Jiggly used Metronome and used a fire attack?" Red suggested. Blue's eyes widened and she pulled out the ball containing her Jigglypuff, Jiggly.

"That might work!" She grinned. "Jiggly, Metronome! Make sure it's fire!" She called.

The pink puff ball nodded and started waving her arms around, then a huge burst of fire shot up at the vines, burning them. Blue thanked Jiggly and then returned her.

"Alright, we got that. Now what?" Blue asked.

"Take Aero out, maybe he can fly us up?" Red said. Blue nodded and she grabbed the ball from Red's belt, and the released the huge prehistoric pokemon.

"Rooo." The pokemon yawned.

"Aero, can you fly us all up there?" Red asked. Aero looked up at the burn vines, and nodded. "Alright. Blue, you go first. Then I'll go, carrying Green of course."

Blue nodded hesitantly, and was carried up to the hatch by Aero. The dragon-like pokemon allowed her to push it open and climb through, and then he went back down for Red and Green, who was now completely knocked out.

The second Red was up, he returned Aero and he and Blue ran out of the room. Neither paid Fluffy any attention as he looked up.

**oooo**

**-Infirmary-**

"That's what happened, basically."

"Hmm . . . Eternal life, huh . . . That's a stupid idea, but reasonable considering Bugsy's personality."

"Yeah . . . Is he gonna wake up anytime soon?"

"He'll wake up when he wants too."

"Thanks Nurse."

"It's my job, don't worry about it."

"So, Red, how exactly did he burn?"

"Well, he just . . . touched me, and screamed something about a protection, and he burnt to death. Literally, he went up in flames."

"Well, that could have been something to do with magic, but I feel like a more ancient force it at large here. At least he won't be hurting anyone else."

Green groaned as his eyes opened. He made out the fuzzy images of Red and his grandfather, sitting on a couple of chairs next to the bed he was on.

"I'm waking up and I'm hearing seriousness already . . ." He mumbled.

"Green, you're awake!" Red cried. He grinned and reached forward. "Hey there . . ."

"Hi Red." Green yawned. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours, give or take five." Oak said. Green yelped.

"Wh-what about lessons!?"

"Nevermind those, it's the middle of the night." The old man laughed. Green squeaked and looked at the clock on the wall. Indeed, it was around one thirty at night.

"O-oh. Ok then." He mumbled. Red laughed, and he lay back down on his side so he could see the two.

"Red's been here the whole time, waiting for you to wake up." Oak smiled. Green blushed and hid his face from Red.

"Hey, you didn't have to say that!" Red whined.

"I did, because he should know."

"You make it sound like he's a stalker." Green said, muffled.

"What?"

Green sat up a little and gave his grandfather a light glare.

"I said, you make it sound like he's a stalker. Red ain't a stalker."

"Thanks." Red grinned.

"Now then, Red, I want you to go back to your dorm." Oak said.

"What!?" Red exclaimed.

"The others are surely worried about Green, just as much as you were. Going back and telling them he's awake would mean they would calm down." Oak reasoned.

"Oh, right. Ok, see you in a few hours, Green!" Red called, running out of the room. Oak turned to Green, suddenly serious.

"Green, Red told me that when Bugsy tried to touch him, he went up in flames. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, do you?" He asked.

Green, confused, shook his head. Oak sighed.

"Of course not. Never mind then."

"Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"What happened when Red went in?"

"Well, from what he said, he ran in and found Bugsy trying to grab a small stone, known as the Philosophers Stone. There's a legend that it can grant whoever holds it eternal life, so Bugsy obviously wanted it for that reason. Red tried to stop him, but Bugsy attacked him. However, when Bugsy touched Red, his body went up in flames. Red left him there, and then ran out. Currently there are people working on sealing the tunnels there, and removing the charred remains as well."

Green nodded. He yawned again, and jumped when Oak suddenly patted him on the head. What was with people and doing that, seriously?

"I'll let you stay out of lessons for a day, but tomorrow I want you back in, alright?" Oak smiled. Green smiled back and lay down again, watching his grandfather as he walked out of the room. Nurse Joy walked over, and gave him some chocolate, which, apparently, cured nearly everything including tiredness. He thanked the woman and took it, then ate it, watching her as she went about her business.

When he'd finished it, he lay back down again and closed his eyes.

He dreamt of red and grey.

**oooo**

**-A few weeks later, train station-**

Red waited around for Green and Blue. The two had said something about a gift shop, and then had run off. He couldn't really see his parents with Ash yet, but that was a good thing, since it meant he could think over the events that had happened during their First Year at Hogwarts.

A lot, actually. He'd met Green, and Yellow, and the whole of the Gryffindor house. Everyone was nice, with the exception of Volkner and maybe Koga, and he'd had a great time. Green had found that his grandfather actually did care, but had a hard time showing it. Red found out Green was an inquimorpher, and that Yellow was able to turn any rock into any pokemon she wanted. They'd discovered that Bugsy was insane and wanted to have eternal life, and that something was up with Volkner.

He grinned as Green and Blue ran over, with a bag each.

"What's in the bags?" Red asked.

"Can't say, secret." Blue smiled. Green giggled beside her, and then looked away.

"Oh, there they are!" The small boy said. Red looked over and saw Roji and Lacey with Ash, who looked a fed up.

"Why did I have to come?" The now sixteen year old whined. Red huffed as he and his two friends walked over. "I hate this magic place!"

"Hey, we can easily leave you alone with Roji's Snorlax." Lacey said. Ash shuddered.

"Ugh, suddenly I like coming here."

"Get used to it." Red smirked. Ash glowered and walked off. Green suddenly started bouncing up and down.

"Flying car!" He cried. Lacey laughed and led him away.

"Yes, yes. Flying car indeed."

Red and Blue shared a large grin, and they followed Red's parents. Roji was scolding Ash again.

Red smiled. He couldn't wait for when he got home. He glanced at Green. Maybe he could help the boy train his pokemon again?

**OOOOOO**

Renny: Fucking finally! That took forever.

Red: Well, you're the one who kept insisting on the huge chapters.

Renny: Yeah, but that was only so I didn't have a fifty chapter story!

Green: Peh, we'll get that anyway at the rate we're going.

Renny: Hush up. Read, review and comment!


End file.
